Kickin' it KICK ABC's
by musicismylife.iluvmusic721
Summary: Time for Kickin' it one shots, ABC style! :) Some are going to be short, others are longer :)
1. A is for Amazing

**A is for Amazing**

A 15 year old Kimberly Crawford came into the dojo wearing an old sweatshirt and sweatpants. Her face looked angry, and she was in a bad mood. She was ready to hurt anyone who crossed her.

"Hey Kim. You look (cringe) great," Jerry joked. She glared at him.

"One more wise remark and you're going to have a black eye," she threatened. Jerry threw his hands in the air, "Sorry."

"Kim, whats up with you?" Jack asked when he heard what Kim said to Jerry. Kim glared at Jack, "Nothing's wrong. I feel just great."

"Kim, I've known you long enough to know that something's bothering you. You're dressed in old clothes with no color and you have no make up, and honestly, you look like a demon," Jack said. Kim groaned, "Gee, way to be straight up."

"Kim, what's wrong?" Jack asked again. "Please tell me."

"Nothing's wrong, Jack. Stop telling me what to do. You're not the boss of me, so just FREAKING LEAVE ME ALONE!"Kim shouted. Jack's eyes widened and he backed away. Kim's heart skipped a beat. She didn't mean to make Jack feel bad.

"Jack... I-"

"I get it, you've had a bad day. Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked. "If you don't, it's fine."

"I... I..." Kim stammered, then broke down. "I can't take it. I don't belong here. Donna Tobin thinks I'm a bitch with no life, my grades dropped, causing my parents to hate me, and Brad Wolfe called me a dumb blonde. I look hideous, I shouldn't even be here. I'm going to take my life," Kim says, crying. Jack grabbed her arm.

"No. You won't do that. Kim, you belong... with me. Donna Tobin doesn't know what she's talking about. And neither does Brad Wolfe. Your parents know you're a great student, that's why they're being hard on you. You do belong here. With me. Kim, I want you to know that, I think you're amazing," Jack said honestly. "You are amazing."

"You think I'm amazing?"Kim asked, smiling. "I look like a mess though."

"I don't care how you look, to me, you always look amazing,"Jack told her. Kim smiled, "Thanks. And Jack, I think you're amazing too."

"Really? Well, would you like to be my girl friend, Kimberly?" Jack smiled goofily.

"I would love that, Jackson. I love you," Kim said. "But right now, I need to change. I look hideous."

"Nope, I'm going to go show off my new girl friend. In your hideous clothes and all," Jack grabbed Kim and carried her up and out of the dojo.


	2. B is for Best Friend

**B is for Best Friend**

15 year old Kim Crawford woke up with a smile on her face. Yesterday, her best friend and crush Jack Brewer asked her out. It technically wasn't a date, but she liked to pretend it was.

_Flashback_

_They were at the dojo. Jack and Kim were sparring. They were throwing punches at each other when Jack said, "Hey Kim, after practice, wanna grab some falafel balls?" This threw Kim off guard. _

_"Together? Alone?" she asked. Jack nodded, "Yeah, well, if you don't want to its fine.." They stopped sparring. Jack looked a little sad. Kim really wanted to go._

_"Sure," Kim said. Jack smiled, "Cool."_

_They went to Falafel Phils and sat at a booth. Alone. _

_"Hello Karate boy and girl," Phil greeted them when they sat down. "What you want today?"_

_"The usual," they said at the same time. _

_"Ok, you're order will be ready soon," he answered. "By the way, are you two on what do you americans call it, a date?"_

_"Whattttttt?" they both said, their voices both raising higher octaves. "Nooooooo, we're just hanging outtttt..."_

_"Ok, I see," he said, then left. Before he left, he winked at Jack, and then Kim. They both shot glares at him._

_"So, this isn't a date... is it?" Kim asked Jack._

_"Well, uh, I guess not... We're just friends," Jack answered uncomfortably._

_"Yeah, we're close friends..." Kim added. They sat in silence for a while, and then started talking about karate, and were laughing and smiling for 2 hours!_

_Flash back over_

Kim walked to the dojo, and Jack was already there.

"Hey Jack," she called out. "What's up?" Jack turned around, "Hey."

"Hey? That's all you have to say today? You're usually much more chatty. Jack, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, then went back to punching a dummy.

"Jack, its not nothing, it's obviously something, what's-"

"KIM, WHAT PART OF NOTHING DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? UGH YOU DUMB BLONDES ARE SO ANNOYING. JUST GO!" he shouted at Kim. Kim stepped back. She obviously knew that Jack was in a bad mood, but now, he just hurt her. Kim bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. She ran out of the dojo, fighting back tears. Jack watched her leave, and realized what he had done._  
_

"KIM! WAIT KIM!" he called after her. But it was no use. She already left. He ran after her. He thought about the only other place she would be. The field next to her house. It was their place. Kim always goes there to play guitar, and only shared it with Jack.

"Kim," he panted when he found Kim. Kim was burying her face, crying. "I'm soo sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"Jack, obviously you don't want me in your life. I get it, just leave," Kim said between tears.

"No it's not like that, I swear!" Jack protested.

"Sure seems like it," Kim replied sadly.

"Kim, please just liste-"

"Jack, it's probably better for the both of us if we stay out of each other's lives. Just go," Kim said with a stone hard voice.

Jack stepped back by the sound of her voice, and then left, his head hung down.

"Kim, I'm sorry for everything. It's my fault. I'll listen to you. We'll stay out of each other's lives. But I just needed to say this out loud, I love you. I'm sorry I loved my best friend. I guess I'll see you around," Jack whispered. A tear trickled out of Kim's eyes. She had heard every word. She went inside to grab her guitar. When she was sad, she had to sing with her guitar. It was the only way she could feel better. She came back outside with her guitar and started strumming. Only one song popped in her head.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor. _

She didn't realize Jack was still there.

_Reaching for the phone cuz I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder, if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter one I'm all alone_

_and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control_

_but I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now. _

"Jack... I wish you were here..." Kim said quietly.

"I am," Jack said behind her causing Kim to jump.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Kim stammered.

"I come here to think too," Jack said. Kim looked down, "Look, about what happened, I'm really sorry and I-"

Jack stopped Kim with a kiss. Kim's eyes widened, but she kissed him back. When they broke free, Kim reached in and gave Jack a hug. Jack pecked her cheek.

"Don't be sorry you loved me, Jack. Cuz I love my best friend too. You," Kim said to him. Jack smiled, "So, we're still best friends even though we're dating right?"

"Since when were we dating?" Kim teased.

"Since right now," Jack said. "Will you be my-"

"YESSSSSS!" Kim shouted, then kissed him. They fell on the field, laughing.


	3. C is for Clueless

**C is for Clueless **

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ASSWHOLE," Kim screamed at Jack when they walked in the dojo.

"Language, Kim," Sensei Rudy said to Kim. Kim glared at him.

"I DON'T CARE. JACK IS THE STUPIDEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!" Kim ran out of the dojo. Rudy looked at Jack.

"What did you do?" Rudy asked. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know! We were at school and I saw the new girl, Lesley, and I said that she seems nice and she looks kinda cute. Then Kim got all mad," Jack explained. Rudy sighed.

"Jack, you are so clueless!" Rudy blurted out. Jack looked confused.

"What?" he asked. "What did I do? You're just like Kim."

"She's jealous," Rudy said calmly. Jack was still confused.

"What? Why would she be jealous?" Jack asked. Rudy shook his head.

"You're impossible," Rudy walked away.

"Wait, Rudy. Kim's jealous of Lesley? Wow, that's kinda lame," Jack said. Rudy shook his head.

"Are you really that rude? Kim likes you! That's why she got all mad,"Rudy explained. Jack's eyes widened.

"Oh," he said quietly. "She likes me?"

"Yes, she does. She told me herself. She was too scared to tell you because she was scared of rejection. She also told me not to tell y- oh snap," Rudy blurted out.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Rudy squeaked.

"Kim was scared of being rejected?" Jack repeated.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE STOP REPEATING THINGS. YESS OK? SHE WAS. AND SHE KNOWS YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO HURT HER AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!" Rudy shouted. He didn't see Kim by the door. A tear came out of her eye. She whimpered and they looked at her.

"Oh no," Rudy mumbled. "Hey Kim!" He said weakly.

"Kim, I-" Jack started.

"Rudy! Why did you just- why did- how did-" Kim stammered.

"I know but he was being-"

"Kim, I really didn't know-" Jack was cut off again. Kim ran outside, and didn't turn around when they called her name

"What have I done?" Jack muttered. "KIM!" Jack ran outside after her. He caught up with her and grabbed her by her arm.

"Kim, stop. Please I need to talk to you," Jack panted. Kim struggled to get out of his death grip.

"Jack, let go!" Kim kept trying to pull away. Jack kept his hand on her arm.

"Kim, I'll let you go in a sec, just let me say something. I don't really like Lesley. I just said that to make you jealous. I'm not that stupid, I know you were jealous. And, now that I realize what I did, I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have hurt you, Kim. It's not worth teasing you if you're going to get really mad at me and stop talking to me, so... I'm sorry," Jack finally said quietly. Kim's eyes widened. They first looked confused, then hurt, then angry.

"So you just did that to make me jealous?" Kim asked, getting angrier. "WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?"

"I'm sorry Kim, I just wanted to have some fun, but I realized it wasn't fun at all," Jack said honestly, noticing how mad Kim was.

"Fun," Kim repeated softly. "FUN? YOU THOUGHT THAT WOULD BE FUN? WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I've repeated that a thousand times," Jack apologized again. "Why are you getting so mad anyway? I told you it was a joke. I don't actually like Lesley."

"I know, and that's a good thing," Kim said smugly.

"A good thing? And why is that?" Jack asked. "Well, maybe I do like someone. Actually I do."

"What? Who?" Kim snapped. "I mean, uh. Fine. Like who you want to like. But who is this girl?"

"Aww, Kimmy a little jealous?" Jack teased. She glared at him. "Well, she's blonde. I never really liked blondes, but when I saw her, my heart just stopped. Her laugh is adorable, and her smile is beautiful."

"Oh, ok," Kim said quietly. She was a little jealous, but she didn't want Jack to know.

"She's also really sweet, but when she's provoked, she will hurt you," Jack added. "She has the cutest brown eyes, and she's also a second degree black belt."

"Wait what?" Kim was confused. She was blonde, she had brown eyes, and she has a second degree black belt... wait what?

"Uh, I gotta go," Jack said quickly and ran off.

"No wait, Jack, are you talking about... me?" Kim asked. Jack looked down, "Uh, yeah. I'm sorry about everything I did. But yeah, I really like you."

"Really? Well um, I like you too," Kim replied, blushing.

"C'mon, I wanna take you somewhere," Jack said taking her hand.

"Where?" Kim asked curiously.

"My favorite place. You're the only one I'm going to show it to. No one else has ever seen it, and I want you to be there with me," Jack said smiling. Kim grinned, "Sure." She bit her lip. Jack took her by the hand and walked hand in hand.


	4. D is for Diary

**D is for Diary**

_Jack's POV_

Walking in to the dojo with a good mood. I brightened my smile. Kim. Her name just makes me smile, because whenever I hear it, I think of Kim and her beautiful face, and her adorable personality. When she smiles, I smile.

"Hey Jack," she said to me. Omigod. Why is she so cute? She makes me speechless sometimes.

"Hey, wanna spar?" I asked. She frowned, "Sorry, I'm leaving soon. I have to help my mom with something, but maybe later." Oh, I slumped a little, but I pretended it didn't matter.

"Oh, no problem. See you later," I told her. She took off, but she dropped something on the floor. I went to pick it up. It was her diary.

"KIM! You forgot your..." she already left. "Diary."

Jerry then walked in.

"Hey bro, whatcha got there?" he asked me when he walked in.

"Kim's diary," I answered, then put it down. Jerry reached for it.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I asked him. He opened it.

"Hm, today's entry. Let's see," he started to read it, but i snatched it out of his hand.

"JERRY! DON'T READ HER DIARY!" I yelled at him. He shrugged, "Whatever, the first entry is about some guy she likes."

"What?" I said. I opened it and started reading it. Jerry sat down next to me and we read it.

_Why is he so damn cute? Why won't he just make the first move? Ugh, I'm so stupid sometimes. He would never like me. He's probably into Donna or Lorie or Lindsey or something. I guess I should just get over him. I almost spilled it to him... Whatever, I wish I could just tell him. I'll do it right now, in my diary. I, KIM CRAWFORD, AM IN LOVE WITH J-_

Jerry slammed it shut, and we looked up.

"Oh hi Grace!" I said. She was Kim's best friend. They would both kill us if they found out we were reading her diary.

"Hey guys, where's Kim?" she asked. "I need to talk to her about something."

"She left a while ago. She had to do something with her mom," I explained. She nodded then turned to Jerry.

"Jerry, I wanna talk to you, sweetie," they walked out together. I went back to the diary. WAIT. WHERE IS IT?! Ugh, Jerry took it. DAMMIT.

_Kim's POV_

OMIGOD. WHERE'S MY DIARY? DID I LEAVE IT AT THE DOJO?! NONONONONO!

Someone rang my doorbell.

"I'LL GET IT MOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!" Katherine screamed. She opened the door, "OH HI JACK!" I flinched. "KIMMMM! JACK NEEDS TO TALK TO YOUUUU!" I walked over there and saw the face of a gorgeous boy. His wavy brown hair, his tan skin, his brown eyes, I'm such a sucker for brown eyes.

"Hey Jack," I said, trying to sound casual, but he makes me speechless sometimes.

"Hey, um can we talk outside?" he asked me. I was confused, but nodded anyway. We went outside, and I closed the door.

"What's up? You seem a little nervous," I said, feeling confused. He looked down. Then Jerry came over. He was holding something behind his back, but I couldn't see clearly what it was. He whispered something to Jack, and he gave the book thingie to him. He then left.

"Uh, what was that all about?" I asked him curiously.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "But um, you left your diary in the dojo, and Jerry took it, but yeah," he gave me my diary. My eyes widened.

"MY DIARY? YOU GUYS READ MY DIARY?!" I screamed at him.

"Whaaatt? Noooo," he said, his voice going high. I glared at him.

"What did you read?" I demanded.

"I didn't read anything! I just read the part where you said you liked someone, but all I know is that his name starts with a J," he said. I blushed slightly. _IT'S YOU, YOU MORON!_

"Uh, what?" I stammered. "You read that part?"

"Yeah, is it Jerry?"he asked. I shook my head, "NO! He's like a brother."

He kept guessing people, and I got frustrated.

"LOOK IT'S NOT THOSE PEOPLE YOU'RE GUESSING! IT'S YOU OK? IT'S YOU, YOU FUCKING DIMWIT HOW CAN YOU BE SO CLUELESS, GOD YOU'RE SO-" I stopped. I then realized what I said. I covered my mouth and my eyes widened.

"Me?" he repeated, looking as shocked as I was. I blushed slightly, then nodded. He then did something I never would've thought. He grabbed me and kissed me. I was surprised, but I kissed him back. When we broke free, I smiled.

"So, does that mean you like me?" I asked him softly. He nodded, then took my hand.


	5. E is for Empathy

**E is for Empathy**

As Jack left the hospital, trembling, he rushed to the dojo. He needed to relieve his pain and sadness. He started punching a dummy. He punched it as hard as he could, then kicked it as hard as he could. He made a hole in the middle of it.

"AAARRRGHHHHH!" he shouted as he kicked it to the side, then leaned against a wall, and a tear rolled off his cheek. _No, Jack Brewer doesn't cry. He doesn't. He doesn't. Stop crying. _But it didn't help. He kept crying.

"Jack?" a voice called out. He looked up and saw Kim. He bit his lip to keep from crying in front of her, but it didn't help. It made him cry more. Kim looked at the dummy Jack had broke, and his face.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, concerned. She was worried. This was the first time she had seen Jack cry.

"N-nothing," Jack croaked. But then, spilled his guts to her.

"M-my sister got hit by a taco truck, and was knocked unconscious," Jack explained, his voice trembling. "The hospital said she probably won't make it."

Kim looked at him, and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, Jack. It's gonna be ok. I know, you and your sister have such a great bond, and I love her too. It's gonna hurt, I know. I lost my father when I was seven, and I sometimes still cry about it, but you'll be fine. Jessica.. She'll be in a better place now," Kim soothed Jack. She kissed him softly on the cheek. Jack's heart thumped. Kim was the greatest friend in the world sometimes.

"Thanks, Kim," Jack tried to smile a little. "You're a great person, you know."

Kim smiled, "I try to be," She got up, and held out her hand for Jack. "C'mon, let's go. It's late. We should go home."

"Wait Kim," Jack stopped her. They looked at each other for a split second, and Jack leaned in and kissed her.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For helping me get through this."

They left the dojo, with their hands intertwined with each others.


	6. F is for Fear

**F is for Fear**

_No one likes you. You're just a dumb blonde. You don't deserve to be in this world. _These words circled in Kim's mind. She snapped awake. It was just a dream, but it was a horrible dream. The worst part was that Jack was the one who had said these words.

"No..." Kim mumbled. "No..."

Next day at School

"Hey Kim," Jack greeted her warmly.

"Hey," Kim said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked her. He could tell something was bothering her. "C'mon, let's talk."

He led her up on to the roof. It was their secret place.

"What's going on, Kim?" he asked her, concerned.

Kim looked away. "Nothing," she said, biting her lip.

"Kim... Please, I'm your best friend," Jack told her, and Kim lost it.

"Well, I feel like you're just PRETENDING! You don't care at all!" Kim exclaimed, then burst into tears. Jack was confused.

"What? How am I pretending?" Jack said, and then he understood.

"You think I don't care about you? Of course I do Kim," Jack said, taking her in for a hug, but Kim backed away.

"No, I'm not that stupid, Jack. I know you don't care about me at all. I don't belong in this world, that's what you said anyway," Kim said coldly.

"I never said that!" Jack exclaimed. _What's going on with her? _

"Yes you did, I know you did, you said it in my dr..." Kim faded off. _Oh... Dream. It was a dream._

"In your what? Dream?" Jack asked, then grabbed her for a hug. Kim let him take her in this time, and started crying.

"I was so afraid... that you meant your words, Jack," Kim said between tears.

"I would never say that to you, Kim. And I care about you. A lot. I promise, if anything happens to you, you can come to me, I will always be there for you," Jack whispered in her ear. Kim looked up into his deep brown eyes, and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a great friend, Jack."

Jack forced a smile as he heard what she said. _Right, friend. Just a friend. _

"No problem. That's what_ friends_ are for," he tried to laugh. Kim smiled, but was confused. _What's going on with Jack? _

"Um, Kim. I've been meaning to tell you something," Jack cleared his throat. "Uh, we're friends... right?"

Kim nodded uncertainly, "Of course, why?" Kim said as she dried the rest of her tears.

"Well uhm, I.." Jack stammered. "That's great."

Kim smiled at him, then walked out. Jack sighed. _I guess I'll have to wait for the right time._


	7. G is for Girly

**G is for Girly**

Kim Crawford trailed behind her best friend Grace West. They were walking around the mall, looking for cute clothes to wear for Jack's 17th birthday.

"Graaaaccceeee," Kim whined. "Are we done?"

"Kim, we have to find something adorable for you to wear for Jack! He's not going to like you if you don't look nice," Grace told her. Kim rolled her eyes. Since they were best friends, they knew everything about each other. Grace knew that Kim liked Jack. No, she LOVED Jack.

"Fine, fine.." Kim rolled her eyes. They walked into Miranda's Outfits (**Yes, I know it's not a real name of a store**).

"Grace, not here," Kim crinkled her nose. "It's just so _girly_ here! I mean.. the walls are even PINK!"

Grace laughed, "Kim, this place has the hottest clothes, and we're going to find you the perfect outfit!" Grace led Kim into a dressing room, and along the way picked out a few dresses from racks. Kim has always wondered how Grace was so good with clothes.

"Ok, these dresses are for you. Try each of them on. I'll be right back, I need to get some clothes for me!" Grace announced, and bounced out of the dressing room. Kim looked at the 5 dresses Grace had picked for her and took the first one.

It was pale yellow, and was a halter dress. The dress reached a little past her knees.**  
**

Kim stepped out of the dressing room to show Grace. Grace squealed, "It looks stunning on you!" Kim smiled.

"Thanks, you look adorable as well," Kim complimented Grace. She struck a pose. Grace was wearing a dark red sleeveless dress.

"I know," She giggled. "Do you like the dress?"

"It's definitely cute," Kim assured her. "But I wanna see the other dresses."

She tried on the other four dresses. There was an purple sequined dress, a green a line dress , a short blue dress, and a spaghetti strap pink dress.**  
**

_Grace picks the most amazing clothes._ Kim thought to herself. After an hour, she chose to wear the purple sequined dress. When she came out of the dressing room, Grace had all ready picked her dress as well. Grace was going to be wearing an orange strapless dress.

"We got our clothes!" Kim said excitedly. "Are we done?"

"Oh no! We're not even close! We have to go to the spa and get makeovers, mani pedis, and facials. Then we're going to the hair salon, and don't forget: SHOE SHOPPING!" Grace squealed. Kim rolled her eyes. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

_Before the party..._

"KIIIIMMM!" Grace hollered. "Are you ready?"

"Almost! I need to put on my shoes," Kim answered. Her shoes were adorable. They were dark purple heels with little sequins on the side. She came out and stood in front of Grace.

"How do I look?" she asked. Grace gave her a thumbs up, "Kim, you are beautiful. You look like a totally changed person! In a good way, of course. A little girly is a good thing ok?"

"I know... I kinda like it too," Kim replied, smiling.

"How do I look?" Grace asked back. Grace looked amazing. Her shoes were yellow wedges.

"You look amazing," Kim told her honestly.

"Let's go have some fun at the party!" Grace squealed. "Remember, both of us are leaving that party with boyfriends. You and Jack, and me and Jerry."

"He's ALREADY your boyfriend though!" Kim whined, but went along anyway.

* * *

_At Jack's Party..._

"Are you sure I look okay?" Kim asked Grace the a thousandth time. Grace sighed in exasperation.

"Yes you look amazing, now SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO FIND JACK!" She shouted. Kim nodded obediently.

"Do you have a mirror on you? I need to fix my hair," Kim said. Grace handed her a tiny mirror.

"There! I hope I look good enough for him," Kim said. Grace smiled, "You look hot, Jack is going to love you!"

"And Jerry is going to love you!" She said to her. Grace grinned, "Hopefully."

"He will, I promise, now let's go have some fun," Kim told her. "Wait... Do I look okay?"

"KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD! STOP ASKING THAT! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" Grace burst. Kim really had a way of getting on her nerves.

"Sorry!" she apologized and they both walked in.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Kim?" Jack asked the guys. He really wanted to see her. They shook their heads.

"Grace told me they went shopping 2 hours ago," Jerry answered. Suddenly, someone shouted.

"HOT GIRLS IN THE HOUSE!"

They all turned around and saw Grace and Kim strutting down the aisle. Jack's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Kim looked amazing!

"Wow, Grace looks smoking," Jerry gasped. Eddie nudged Jack.

"Kim looks beautiful," Jack blurted out, then blushed madly.

"Go ask her to dance!" Milton told him. Jack walked over to Kim.

"Hey Jack," Kim smiled. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," he answered.

"Nice party. How many people are here?" She wondered.

"Uhh... I have no idea. I didn't really care who came. I just announced it to the school and... yeah.." He answered laughing. Kim smiled. _Jack is so adorable._

"I uh, I got you something for your birthday," Kim handed him a small box. "Hope you like it, but don't open it until you get home."

"Thanks, but you didn't need to get me anything," he told her.

"It's your birthday!" she protested.

"You coming was gift enough," he told her sweetly. Kim blushed.

"I'm not that special," she mumbled, but Jack still heard her.

"Of course you are," he told her. "Especially to me."

"Really?" Kim asked, doubtful. Jack nodded.

"So um.. do you wanna dance?" Jack asked nervously.

"I'd love to," Kim answered, biting her lip.

They danced to a slow song and chatted about different things.

"The stars sure are beautiful," Kim noted.

"Not as beautiful as you and how you look right now," Jack told her. Kim blushed. They stared into each others eyes for a couple moments. They leaned in. Closer... closer... until their lips met in the middle.

"Hey Jack I need to-" Eddie stopped short. "Uh.. I.. Uh. You. Uh.. COMING!" He ran off. Jack and Kim laughed and looked back at each other.

"Kim... I've been meaning to tell you something," Jack said nervously.

"What is it? You can tell me anything," Kim replied sweetly. She took his hand and gave him a squeeze. Jack looked at his hand and completely lost trail of his thought.

"Jack?" Kim said. Jack snapped back to attention. "You were saying?"

"Oh, right.." Jack muttered, then said really quickly. "Iloveyoukimberlycrawfordwillyoubemygirfriend?"

"Come again? I didn't hear it," Kim told him.

Jack took a deep breath and tried again. "I love you Kim, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kim smiled hugely and nodded, "Of course I will. I love you too," She pecked his cheek. "By the way, I'm really not special, Jack."

Jack nodded, "Yes you are. I know, this is going to be really cheesy, but Kim, you are special to me. My heart is wherever you're going to be. You mean the world to me, and don't ever forget that."

Kim smiled her a million dollar smile and leaned in to kiss him again.

_This is the best birthday ever. _Jack thought to himself.

* * *

**WOOOOOO! This is probably my favorite chapter so far. I really like this one. I'm kinda into describing clothes and stuff :) I'm not really a fashionista but I really do love clothes. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, and until next time! **


	8. H is for Hate

**Ok, so I decided to make Kim hate Jack in this chapter, but there will be Kick in the end :)**

* * *

**H is for Hate**

If people thought Kimberly Anne Crawford was intimidating when she was normal, they would be scared to death to see her in a bad mood. And the reason for her bad mood was the one and only, Jackson Brewer. She's hated him ever since she laid eyes on him back when they were 13. Ugh, how seeing him made her want to puke. Sure, he was cute with his brown eyes and two moles and... Wait no. Kim did not like Jack. She hated him. End of Story.

"Hey Kimmy," Jack teased her. He loved to tease her. The truth is, Jack has always liked Kim, but he didn't show it. Instead, he was one of those bad boys who flirted with every girl. He knew that Kim didn't like him, so he tried flirting with her to get her to change her mind.

"One, my name is Kim. Two, never call me Kimmy ever again. Three, you're in my way," Kim said coldly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Kimmy," Jack winked at her and then walked away. _Ugh, why does he always flirt with me? I'm not interested in that stuck up, two-timing, adorable, dreamy- wait what?! NO, NOT ADORABLE NOT DREAMY!_ Kim had an argument with herself in her own head. She groaned.

"Kim!" A high pitch voice broke her thought. It was her best friend, Grace West.

"Hi Grace," she smiled. "At least there's someone I actually like in here now." Grace giggled.

"What about Mr. Brewer over there?" She asked.

"NO!" Kim said way to quickly. Grace stepped back a little. "I mean, no. Of course not. He's not.. ew."

"Sure Kim... Whatever you say," Grace said, smiling. Kim rolled her eyes. Then the teacher walked in

"Hello class. I'm going to assign you guys a project. You will be working with pairs. First pair will be Jerry and Grace, Milton and Donna, Eddie and Brad, and Jack and Kim. You're project will be due next week. You will have the rest of the class period working on this project."

Kim groaned in her head. _No, not Jack. Why me? UGHHHHHHH!_

"Hey Kimmy," Jack came up behind her. Kim glared at him.

"Ok, I'm only working with you because I have to. Not anything else. And don't try things, or I will hurt you. I'm a second-degree black belt in karate," Kim warned him.

"Ha, we have something in common. I do karate too. I'm a third-degree black belt, actually," Jack snorted. Kim widened her eyes. "Impressed much?" Jack teased. Kim rolled her eyes.

"We can work on this at my house. My parents won't be home for another 3 days so the house is mine," Jack bristled slightly when he mentioned his parents. Kim noticed, but decided not to question it.

* * *

_At Jack's House.._

**_Jack's POV_**

Kim's coming! Kim's coming! That's great! I could finally get her to like me. I know I've been a jerk to her... but what was I supposed to do? She would never listen to me anyway. This was going to be the time I would finally get Kim to listen.

"Hey," Kim said when I opened the door. Wow, she looked gorgeous. She was wearing dark jeans and a plain tank top. Her hair was light and over her shoulders. I'm a guy.. but still.. she looked beautiful.

"Hi. Um, come in," I said nervously. _Whoa, bring it together, Jack. You're supposed to be smooth._ I ignored that voice for now.

"Sorry, I look hideous right now, but whatever," Kim said. I widened my eyes. That was hideous to her?

"You look really pretty, Kim," I told her, honestly. Whoa, I just called her Kim. That's a first. And the smile on her face made me know that she was happy.

"Uhm, thanks," she said nervously. "Let's just.. uh.. work on the project."

We walked upstairs and into my room.

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

"Welcome to Casa le Jack," he joked. I giggled slightly. I was still a little shocked that he called me Kim. He's called me nothing but Crawford or Kimmy.

"It's nice," I noted. "You're room is so much bigger than my room that I share with my so annoying little sister Kat."

"At least you have someone in your family that actually knows you exist," he murmured. I still heard him though.

"What about your parents?" I asked. I regretted those words once I saw the look on his face.

"They're always on business trips and are too busy at parties for me," he admitted quietly. I saw a side of him I've never seen before. A soft, caring side. He looked so vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," I told him. He looked up at me and took my hand.

"Don't be," he whispered. "It's not your fault." My heart skipped a beat when he took my hand. I squeezed his hand.

_WHAT THE HELL KIM? THIS IS JACK BREWER. YOU FUCKING HATE HIM. _The voice in my head kept screaming. I didn't know if I should listen to that, or ignore it. This was Jack Brewer, but it wasn't the Jack Brewer I've known all these years. He's different. He's had a bad past, and no one's actually asked if he was okay, offered a shoulder for him to cry on.

"Jack... I'm sorry," I told him. "I'm sorry for not listening to you all these years. I'm sorry that I was mean to you, when really... I was just denying the fact that I've liked you all these years." I didn't know why I started spilling all my feelings to him, but in the moment, I felt like he was the person that I trusted most. Not even Grace gave me the feeling I felt with him right now. When I looked into his eyes, I melted. And the look on his face told me that he felt the same way about me.

"I feel the same way," He replied, then grabbed my arms and kissed me. I kissed back with a lot of passion. I threw him on to his bed and was on top of him. I ran my hands through his hair. Air became necessary for us and we broke free.

"You look beautiful," Jack told me. I smiled and kissed him again. And...

We didn't do any work that night.

* * *

**Very lame ending, I know. I just needed to end it. I haven't been on fanfic for a while. I'm sorry! :(**

**School ended for us! I'm sad, I wanna go back to school! I miss my friends like so fucking much! And some of the guys I know. I spent the whole last day hugging everyone I knew! :) Well, I hope you enjoyed it! If you didn't, oh well. Until next time! xx**


	9. I is for I'm Yours

**Hehe, this is going to be my first Song-Fic. Sorry if it sucks, which it probably will, but whatever. **

* * *

**I is for I'm Yours **

_Well you done done me but you bet I felt it.  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted.  
I fell right through the cracks,  
and I'm trying to get back. _

Jack's POV

Whenever I see Kim, I see a girl who's confident, smart, talented, and beautiful. And she isn't even trying. She's not like the other girls like Donna Tobin or Kathy Davis. Kim's pure. She has a real heart, and she has real feelings. She doesn't wear all that make-up that makes people look like clowns, or has a fake tan. She doesn't dye her hair different colors, and she doesn't dress like a slut. Whenever I see Kim, my heart stops, and she makes me nervous. She's just so amazing, that I forget to be myself.

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest,  
But nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention,  
I reckon it's again my turn,  
to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate, no more, no more.  
This cannot wait, I'm yours. _

A few weeks later, I finally decided to tell her how I felt. I knocked on her door, and when she opened it, just went for it. I spilled my feelings for her and told her how much I loved her.

"Hey Jack," she greeted me warmly.

"KimyouarethemostamazingpersonIhaveevermetIloveyou somuchwillyoubemygirlfriend," I rushed out the words.

"Um, come again? Jack speak slowly, it's just me," She brushed her hand on my arm. A tingling sensation went through my body. I felt weak.

"Kim, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I repeated more slowly. She smiled slowly, and nodded.

"Yes," she said softly, then cleared her throat. "YES!"

_Open up your mind and sing like me.  
__Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
__Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love. _

It's been 2 months since Kim became my girlfriend, and we're still together. I love her with all my heart, and I needed her to know exactly how much I love her.

"Hey beautiful," I had told her. She blushed.

"Hey handsome," she replied, then kissed my cheek.

"I've been thinking..." I told her. She nodded. "We've said 'I love you' to each other a lot, and lots of couples do that, but they don't always mean it. I wanted to let you know that, no matter what, I will always love you. You will always be the one for me."

She smiled when I said those words.

"I love you with all my heart, too," she kissed me softly.

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
__We're just one big family,  
__And it's our god forsake the right to be loved, love, love, love  
Love..._

4 years have passed, and we were now 21. Kim and I had planned a gala event for everyone. I wanted to propose to her in front of everyone, and I'm going to do it tonight. Kim and I danced, ate, and sang karaoke with each other for 2 hours, until finally, I decided it was the time for me to ask her.

"Everyone, may I have your attention," I clinked my glass and everyone turned to me. I led Kim on to the stage.

"Jack, what's going on?" She asked me confused.

"Kim, I love you with all my heart, and I wanted to ask you something," I paused and got on one knee. Everyone in the room gasped, and Kim's eyes widened. "Will you marry me?" I took out the diamond ring I got her. She put her hands over her mouth.

"Omigod. Yes. OF COURSE I WILL!" She squealed and kissed me. Everyone in the room cheered, and I stuck the ring on her finger. I was now engaged to the most beautiful woman on Earth.

_So.. I won't hesitate, no more, no more.  
__This cannot wait, I'm yours.  
__There's no need, to complicate our time is short  
__This is our fate, I'm yours_

My fate~ to be with Kimberly Anne Crawford until time ends.

"Jackson Brewer, do you take Kimberly Anne Crawford to be your wife forever and always?" the priest asked. I nodded.

"I do. I really do," I answered with a smile. Kim looked beautiful in her wedding dress, though she ALWAYS looks beautiful to me anyways.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, do you take Jackson Brewer to be your husband forever and always?" the priest asked her.

"I do with all my heart," she replied, tears of joy streaming out of her eyes.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Jackson and Kimberly Anne Brewer!"

I leaned in and kissed Kim. I was now the happiest man ever.

* * *

**Sorry if it was really bad ending, this is my first song-fic! I hope it was good enough for you :) **


	10. J is for Jerk

**J is for Jerk **

_Jack's POV _

I do not get jealous! I don't! I am not jealous at all! Not at all, nope! I'm not at all jealous of Kim's stupid, hair-gel freak, face-lifted, ugly, popular, stuck-up jerk she calls her boyfriend. I do wish I was her boyfriend though. I wouldn't treat her horribly, I'd be loyal to her until the end, I'd be honest, and I'd love her for her. Not like that dumb douche. I hate Ethan so fucking much, and I don't get how the hell she can put up with him. What was I talking about again? Oh right. I AM NOT JEALOUS. I still remember the day she told me that she and Ethan started dating...

_Flashback_

_I was just about to ask Kim out, and when she walked in the dojo, I was going to tell her. _

_"Hey Kim, can I talk to you?" I asked her. She nodded._

_"Yeah sure, but I have to tell you something first," She said excitedly. "Ethan asked me out!" _

_My heart sank. "He did?"_

_"Yeah, we're going to the movies tonight, so I'm going to be busy," she explained. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" _

_I stopped. I didn't know what to say._

_"Um, it's not important anymore," I told her quietly. _

_"Okay, I'll see you later, bye Jack!" She gave me a hug and bounced off. I sighed. I missed my chance. _

_Flashback over _

_Kim's POV _

I wish that Jack had asked me out first. I know, you're thinking, _YOU'RE DATING ETHAN WHAT ARE YOU A SLUT? _No, I'm not. I don't want to be one. The reason I said yes to Ethan was because Jack doesn't feel the same way about me. Ethan and I have been dating for 2 months, and he's a great guy. I wouldn't ask for anything more. I walked over to my locker and when I turned around I saw Ethan. But here's the problem. He was making out with my best friend, Grace West. WHAT?! Tears started brimming my eyes, and I slammed my locker door and ran outside. He cheated on me with my very own best friend! What a jerk.

I ran on to the roof and looked out the view and started to cry. I heard footsteps behind me, and I didn't care who the hell that was.

"I don't care who you are, leave me alone," I said, my voice cracking.

"Even me?" A voice said. It was Jack. He put his hand on my arm and made me stand up. "What happened?"

I bit my lip to keep from crying, but tears spilled out anyways. "E-E-Eth-an... ch-ch-ea-eated o-on me w-with G-grace," I managed out. Jack took me in a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry," He told me. "You deserve someone so much better. Ethan is jerk, and I'll be here for you when you need help." Jack wiped away some of my tears. I smiled, and I couldn't help myself.

"Jack... I'm really sorry for this," I explained. He looked at me, confused. "The truth is.. I don't really like Ethan that much. Not as much as you anyways. The thing is, when Ethan asked me out, I said yes because... I thought you didn't feel the same way about me, the way I felt about you. I.. I love you, Jack." I looked into Jack's eyes, and he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back with all that I could, and he put his arms around my waist. We broke free, and I gave him a hug.

"I love you too," Jack whispered in my ear, and he kissed my cheek. I smiled. I didn't need Ethan. All I need is Jack.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review! Hope you enjoy this one. To be honest, I don't think this is my best work, but whatever. Anyways, I'm working on a new story, and here's a little preview for you! I need some ideas for that one, so I'm welcome to any new ideas! :) Thanks for reading. **

**Kim's POV**

Jackson Brewer is by far, the most amazing person I have ever met. His sparkling brown eyes, and his two moles, and his amazing smile. That's one of the things I love about him. But I don't just love him for his looks, I love him, in general. He is the most sensitive, loyal, honest, and trustworthy person I have ever met, and I'm so happy that he's _my _boyfriend. Yeah, mine! I love him so much, it hurts sometimes. I miss him when he's gone, and whenever I'm around him, I'm happier. He always puts a smile on my face. I, Kimberly Anne Crawford, am in love with Jack Brewer, and I hope he knows how much I love him.

"Kimmy!" Jack called me. I turned around and saw Jack. I smiled widely and ran toward him.

"Jackie!" I squealed. Even though I saw him yesterday, I still like running toward him like a little kid. He gave me a hug and twirled me around.

"We're going out today," he said when he put me down.

"Of course, I'd love to," I reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"No, I mean we're going out, the _whole day_," He explained again.

"What? Why?" I asked. "I mean, I want to! I really do!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll explain later, I just really want to have a whole day with you." He bopped me on the nose. I smiled and kissed him softly.

**I'll post this soon, I promise, and keep reading fanfics! :)**


	11. K is for Kim

**I'm back! Earlier, actually! I didn't know that! But I promise you guys, I'm back, and going to be updating more! :) I hope you guys like this next One-Shot!**

* * *

**K is for Kim**

_Jack's POV_

Kimberly Anne Crawford. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She's not like the other girls. She doesn't dress like a slut, or wear so much make-up to look like a clown. Which is a good thing, because clowns scare the shit out of me. She's amazing, inside and out. She's sweet, pretty, nice, but is vicious when you get on her bad side. I don't mean it in a bad way, I mean that she can stand up for herself, and she doesn't act like a "damsel in distress" or anything like that. I love that she's my best friend, but it sometimes hurts. I love her more than a friend. If only she felt the same way about me...

I know everything about her. No, I'm not a stalker. She's my best friend, of course I know stuff about her. From her favorite color to what college her parents went to. She knows that much about me, too. I trust her so much, that the thought of her spilling any secret doesn't even make sense. Most of the stuff about her was spilled through our game of 20 questions. We love playing this game with each other, right after Truth or Dare, though we usually play Truth or Dare with the group (Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. Sometimes Grace, Mika, and Julie).

20 questions is self explanatory, though we usually go way beyond 20 questions, so we now call it "Ask each other random questions until we can't think of any", or 'Questions' just for short. The first time we played it, it was really surprising, for the both of us. We both had no idea how we felt. The only thing we haven't spilled to each other is who we both like. Really weird... it just never came up in our games.

And then there was Truth or Dare. Our Truths were usually lame, especially with Jerry. We ask random questions, like, "What color is your pillow" or "Who's your celebrity crush". But our dares are always crazy. They go from running into the street shouting "I EAT MY PANTS" or sitting on someone's lap for the rest of the game. They're either crazy and stupid, or gross. They're sometimes awkward, but that's just what we do.

"Kim," I called to her. She turned around and smiled when she saw me. Her smile just lights up the whole room, to me at least.

"Hey Jack," She greeted me. "We're still on for tonight right?" All of us were going to Jerry's house for a sleepover. His parents were in Australia, on a business trip.

"Yeah, we're all coming," I told her. She nodded and walked slowly next to each other. I checked the time. Shit! We had to get to Jerry's.

"Kim, we have to get going. Get your stuff and get in my car," I instructed her. We were neighbors, so it worked out just fine. We rushed over to Jerry's. Everyone was already there.

"Where have you guys been? We were about to call you guys," Grace asked, suspicious. "And why are you guys holding hands?" She then smiled and gave us a knowing look. I was confused, but then realized that I was still holding hands with Kim. We both blushed and let go of each other. We all sat down in a circle, saying nothing, but sharing looks with each other. Grace was smiling at Kim, and Jerry winked at me. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Anyways, who's up for some Truth or Dare?" Kim squealed. She _loves _Truth or Dare. We all nodded in agreement. "Alright then, Grace, Truth or Dare?" Kim asked.

"Mmm.. D- nah I pick truth," She answered.

"Okay, uhm," Kim thought for a moment, then asked, "Another lame question to ask, but I would like to know what your favorite song is right now." We all laughed. The lame questions strike again!

"I'm in love with 'The Other Side' by Jason Derulo, and I love him," She sighed. She had a dreamy look in her eyes. I looked over at Eddie, who had a jealous look on his face.

"What's so great about Jason Derulo anyways? All he does is sing and dance. Anyone can do that," He scoffed. Grace glared at him.

"Are you kidding me? He is the sexiest person in the world. He's the best singer ever, and has the best dance moves EVER," Grace began ranting.

"Grace, we get it," Julie cut her off mid-rant.

"Right, Mika, truth or dare?" She asked.

"I'm going to go with dare," Mika answered. We all watched eagerly to see what dare Grace had in mind. Our dares were unbelievable, like I said before.

"I dare you to..." Grace paused for a moment. "Go into the kitchen, get some whipped cream, and spray some on to the guy in this room your find attractive"

Mika hesitated slightly before she left the room to get whipped cream. She came back a minute later. She shook the can, and walked right over to Jerry. His eyes widened. She sprayed some on to his face and laughed.

"Mika, you think I'm attractive?" Jerry asked, once he got all the whipped cream off of his face. Mika blushed and nodded. We then went back to our game.

"Moving on, so uhm, Julie, truth or dare?" Mika asked, avoiding any question related to Jerry.

"Truth," She said. "I'm scared of dares."

"What's the best thing about Milton, in your opinion?" Mika asked her. Julie grinned widely.

"He's the smartest person I know, and he's the best looking, as well," Julie said happily. Milton smiled at her. The girls 'aawww'ed at their cuteness.

"Julie, it's your turn to ask Milton," Jerry said, obviously annoyed with the little 'pause' in the game.

"Okay, Milty, truth or dare?" She asked, getting back into the game. Jerry groaned at the nickname.

"Truth," He answered.

"Seriously? Why are you guys being so lame?!" Kim asked, frustrated.

"Milton, what's your favorite part about school?" Julie asked, ignoring Kim. We all rolled our eyes. Of course she would ask about school... TO MILTON.

"The learning, of couse!" Milton replied. "And the homework, even though I already finished all of mine, even next month's!"

"Yeah yeah that's great Milton." I cut him off. I didn't want him to go off into a rant about how amazing school is.

"Eddie, truth or dare?" Milton asked him. I zoned out after that. The game took _forever_. I just thought about how pretty Kim looked. The way her blonde hair frames her face and her smile. I also thought about her little snort after she laughs, which I find adorable. She's just so.. perfect.

"JACK!" Someone snapped in my face. I blinked a few times.

"Huh?" I said, snapping back into attention. Everyone was staring at me.

"Jerry kept asking you 'truth or dare' and you didn't answer," Kim told me gently. I blushed and went back into the game.

"Sorry about that, Jer. Um I pick dare," I answered. I turned my attention back to everyone.

"Okay," He said, with an evil gleam in his eyes. _Oh god, why'd I pick dare? _

"I dare you to text the girl you like, telling her that you like her," He told me. My eyes widened. _Kim. I have to text Kim. _"Unless, of course, you're chicken."

"I am NOT chicken," I answered firmly. I took out my phone and typed in Kim's number. I nervously typed in the message.

**Hey Kim... I like you. I'm really sorry if this ruins our friendship or anything, because I really don't want it to. I want us to stay best friends, no matter what. I don't want us to stop being friends from a stupid game of Truth or Dare. -Jack **

I nervously pressed send and avoided contact with anyone else. We then heard a beep coming from Kim. She took out her phone and read the text. I refused to look at anyone while everyone else stared at Kim. I finally looked up, and saw Kim's reaction to the text.

"Um, let's stop playing Truth or Dare now," She said to everyone, looking straight at me. I looked away. "Let's watch a movie instead." She then went back on to her phone, texting ferociously. I then received a text, knowing it was from her.

**I'm the one? I can't believe you feel this way! I've liked you since I met you, back when we were 13. Why didn't you tell me? -Kim **

**Because I was scared of rejection. Kim, you're the most amazing person I've ever met, you know that? Anyways, we should get back with the others. We could be cuddling instead of texting ;) And BTW, that means you're my new gf ;) -Jack**

**Wait, when did you ask me to be your gf? Oh never mind, I want to be your gf anyway ;) Luv u -Kim**

I put my phone in my pocket and so did Kim. I walked over to her and she bit her lip and smiled. I took her hand and squeezed it. We all sat on the couch and decided to watch 'Finding Nemo'. Yes, we're teenagers, but that doesn't mean we don't want to watch old animated movies from time to time. Kim rested her head on my shoulder and I kissed her forehead. Everyone else saw us cuddling, but didn't question it. They started cuddling with each other. Jerry with Mika, Eddie with Grace, and Milton with Julie. Soon, we all drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AND I'M DONE! Wow, this is the LONGEST one-shot I've EVER written. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really owe you guys from being gone. I hope this makes up for it. :) I think this is a pretty good one-shot, in my opinion. Anyways, until next time :) Luv you all!**


	12. L is for Love

**Heyy I'm back for another update on the ABC's :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, and my other stories. Luv you all :) I don't own Kickin' it, by the way. **

* * *

**L is for Love **

_Kim's POV _

Love is a strong word. It can be expressed in different ways, and to different people. Parents, friends, boyfriend/girlfriend, kids, siblings, animals, _crushes,_ etc. I love Jack Brewer. Corny, I know. I'm not that kind of person, anyways. It's just.. He's different. In a good way. His tan skin and his floppy brown hair, his sparkling brown eyes, and his two cute moles. His muscular body, and his amazing smile. And that's not even half of the reason why I love him.

His personality is another reason for me to love him. He's the sweetest person I know, and he's caring, trustworthy, and honest. I love how he's my best friend, but sometimes... I want to be more than that. I don't want to be _just friends. _But it doesn't matter anyways. He's dating Lindsay. Ugh, her name makes me want to barf. She always tries to make me look bad and brag in my face about the dumbest things ever. What I hate most about her is that _she's with Jack. _I got a text on my phone.

**Hey Kimmy, you wanna see a movie tonight? -Jack **

I quickly texted him back.

**Sure, I'd love to. And by the way, never call me Kimmy again. What movie are we seeing? -Kim **

I was a little excited. He technically just asked me out... but I don't know if he meant it in that way. I doubt that he did. He's with Lindsay, of course.

**Dunno, thought we'd choose when we get there. Anyways, I'll pick you up at 5. C U later :) -Jack **

I had a ridiculous smile on my face when I read that text. I'm going on an actual date with Jack! I hope I don't mess this up!

"Kiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmm!" My older brother, Kendall shouted through the door. He barged in my room. "Mom and Dad are going out for dinner so it's just us and Kat. Kat is my older sister.

"Make that just you and her," I replied. "I'm going to a movie with Jack in a few hours."

"He's taking you where now?" He asked, his eyes flashing. He always gets in to protective mode with me whenever I mention boys.

"Dude, relax. We're just going to a movie, nothing else," I assured him.

"I just don't want him to hurt you again," He answered coldly.

"It's fine, Ken. We're still best friends, don't worry. And besides, it's not like I _care _that he's with Lindsay," I replied, trying not to sound jealous.

"Mmmhhmmm," He said, leaving my room. I rolled my eyes.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" I shouted through the door.

"WHATEVER!" He shouted back.

* * *

_A few hours later... _

**Jack's POV **

I nervously knocked on Kim's door. Tonight was the night I would finally ask her to be my girlfriend. I broke up with Lindsay a while ago for being too clingy and.. well, not being Kim! I only went out with her to get my mind off about me liking Kim, but I realized, I want to be with Kim. Kendall, Kim's older brother, opened the door and his face dropped._  
_

"Oh it's you," He answered, glaring at me. "What do you want?"

"Um, is Kim home?" I asked him uncomfortably.

"Yeah, she'll be down in a few," He told me, then shouted for Kim. "HEY KIM, JACK'S HERE!"

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN! GIMME A MINUTE!" She yelled back.

"So what are you gonna do to Kim tonight?" He interrogated me. "You're not gonna hurt her, are you?"

"Of course not! I was just gonna take her to a movie and dinner," I told him honestly. _And ask her to be my girlfriend. _I thought to myself.

"What about Lindsay?" He asked again.

"Oh, I broke up with her," I said. Then, Kim's older sister, Katherine came out.

"Oh hey Jack, what's going on?" She said, smiling. "Ken, stop making Jack uncomfortable."

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes. "Remember, I will hunt you down if you hurt Kim." I nodded quickly before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sorry 'bout that. He's really protective with Kim," Katherine told me. I laughed, "I think I've realized." Then Kim came out, looking amazing.

"Sorry for making you wait so long," She said when she came down. "Ready to go?"

"Totally, let's go. Bye Katherine," I waved at her before we left.

"Y'all have fun, and Jack, I told you a bunch of times, call me Kat," She said before shooing us out of the house. We got in my car.

"So what movie do you wanna see?" I asked her once we got to the movie theater. She looked at me, smiling.

"Despicable Me 2 **(My friend and I watched it. Don't judge me, I loved that movie!)**. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Of course it is," I answered, and we walked inside.

* * *

_During their date... _

**Kim's POV**

"I can't wait to see this movie," I squealed. "I know it's kinda childish, but I always love watching little kid movies!"

Jack chuckled, "I can see that. Where do you wanna sit?"

"Wanna sit in the back? We have a great view of everything and we can chat a little," I offered. He nodded and we went to our seats.

"Soo, um.H-How are things with Lindsay?" I asked him. Ew, why did I ask that?

"Um, well, I broke up with her. She was too clingy and.. yeah," He answered. "I'd rather be here with you."

I blushed at that comment. Why is he so sweet?

"Hey look! The movie's starting!" I pointed out, turning the topic to the movie.

"Want some popcorn?" He asked me, handing me the giant bucket we got. "We probably shouldn't have gotten the large."

I laughed, "Yeah, we shouldn't have."

We kept making random comments during the movie about the characters until an usher told us we were being too loud and told us to leave.

"I don't care that we got kicked out, I had fun making fun of the characters," Jack told me between laughs.

"Totally worth it," I agreed. "So what do you wanna do now? It's only about 6:30."

"Let's go to Circus Burger. You hungry?" He asked me.

"I could eat," I replied smiling. He took my hand and we headed over there. In my head, all I was thinking was, _OH MY FUCKING GOD HE'S HOLDING YOUR HAND! HE'S HOLDING YOUR HAND! _

I was grinning the whole way to Circus Burger. We went in and found an empty booth and talked about.. everything!

"Hey Kim, um, I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time," He said after our meal. He looked really serious

"Sure Jack, what's up?" I asked.

"Um, well, I had fun today.. with you," He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed.

"And uhm, I was wondering if you wanted to this again," He murmured softly, but loud enough for me to hear him. My eyes widened. Was he..

"Jack, are you.. asking me to be your girlfriend?" I said uncertainly.

"Well... um yeah," He nodded. "Unless you don't want to, cuz you don't have to. I mean, I'm really happy we're friends, and not just friends, best friends. I don't want to ruin that. I mean, we're so close and stuff and it would really suck if we stopped being friends because we tried to date or something like that..."

He went on ranting about how we could ruin our friendship or something like that.

_IDIOT! SAY SOMETHING! HE THINKS YOU DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY! _

"Jack," I said, trying to get him to stop. He kept talking.

"Jack," I repeated. He still didn't stop. I got frustrated and slammed my lips on his. That got him to stop. When we broke free, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"So is that a yes?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think, you adorable idiot?" I told him, then kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**So... how was that for a one-shot? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you thought. Personally, I think this wasn't one of my best ones, but whatever. :) and as Jack said, C U later! **


	13. M is for Mom

**Hey y'all! I'm back for M! :D By the way, guess what? I LOVE R5! ROCKY, RIKER, RYDEL, RATLIFF, AND ROSS! LOVE THEM SO MUCH! Ok, on with the story.**

* * *

**M is for Mom **

Moms. They care for you, they clean up for you, they help you, and they're there for you. Kim's mom, however, does much more than that. Whenever Kim has a problem, she always goes to her. Well, and her older sister Katherine, but that's their sister bond. This is the mother-daughter bond. Kim can talk to her mom.. about anything really. They have more of a 'best friend' relationship, as much as a mother and daughter can have. When Kim cries, her mom is ready with ice cream and a soothing tone to make her feel better.

_Kim's POV _

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. That gave me the urge to wake up. I took a short shower and changed into a pale blue tank top and a pale pink tank top over that, light pale green jeans, and pale yellow boots. I grabbed my light purple vest and looked at myself in the mirror. I approved my outfit and put my hair in a ponytail.

"Morning sweetie," Mom greeted me, in her early morning work out clothes. She always goes to the gym at 6 AM and comes back at around 7 to make us breakfast and drop us off at school at 7:30.

"Good morning," I yawned. I grabbed a plate full of eggs and bacon and took a piece of toast. "Where's Kat and Ken?"

"Ken is still sleeping, as usual, and Kat's gonna be down in a sec. She went back upstairs to get something," Mom answered. "Orange juice?"

"Sure," I replied, smiling. Mom always knows how to brighten my day, apparently. Kat then came down.

"Morning everybody!" She sang. "Isn't today just a wonderful day? I think it is! Where's Ken? I need to tell him how happy I am today!"

"What's up with you?" I asked her, mouth full of food.

"Nothing at all! I'm completely happy and excited for a new day and totally looking forward to school!" She said, smiling widely. "That's why I look so perky today!"

She did look extra happy. She was wearing all especially bright colors, kind of like me, but I just like colorful stuff. Kat was wearing a _bright_ neon green shirt, neon pink shorts, neon orange flats, and she put her blonde hair in a neon blue beret. She looked like highlighters threw up on her, yet she still looked awesome. Kat always looks good, I don't get how she does that though.

"Kat's just extra happy because the love of her life broke up with his girlfriend," Ken announced when he came downstairs. We all looked over at her.

"W-Whaaaatt? Pshh nooo.. Wh-why do you say that?" She asked, her voice getting high.

"Because the walls aren't sound proof and I heard you giggling about it on the phone," He smirked. Kat blushed, then sat down quietly. Yep, my family is definitely weird.

* * *

_At school... _

I went to my locker to get my books for 2nd period. The worst period ever. I honestly HATE Mr. Zekkers. He teaches History, and he makes it the most BORING CLASS EVER, and he's the MEANEST TEACHER EVER. He gives pop quizzes for fun, makes you give impromptu speeches about some random time period in the past, and grades super hard. I hate him. Someone then tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Brad Wolfe, hitting on me again. I put on my earbuds and turned on music, to prevent me from hurting him again. The music always helps me calm down. I started playing 'Here Comes Forever' By R5 **(I don't own this song, or them. OMG I'm in love with this song right now!)**.

"What do you want, Brad?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"C'mon, let's go out tonight Kim babe," He said, putting his arm around my shoulder. I flicked his arm off of me and stepped away from him.

"Learn to take a hint, Brad. I will never go on a date with you," I said, making my point clear. "Stop hitting on me. I will not change my mind."

"What? You and I are both smoking hot, and we could be the 'it' couple!" He said, obviously not giving up.

"Does it look like I give a fuck? Cuz I don't! Now, I'll ask you once more to stop, or you're just asking to be in the hospital," I threatened, then punched him in the shoulder. He whimpered, then pretended it didn't hurt.

"You know what? You're just a bitch. I don't need this," And with that, he left. Thank GOD! He then came back and said, "I don't even know why I'm hitting on you. No one even likes you, you shit-faced dumb blonde."

THAT WAS IT! I'M DONE! I lunged at him, dropped my books, then kicked him. HARD. He tried to block all of my moves, but I then flipped him and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"That's for not leaving me alone," I said angrily. "Next time, learn to have some common sense not to make a black belt mad." I slammed my locker door and left with a huff. I was almost late to class because of him. Ugh, that ass-whole.

I took out my homework and put it on the side of my desk and waited for the most hated teacher to come in. Jack then sat on the side of my desk and smiled at me. Oh my god, his dimples were so cute. Did I mention I have a tiny crush on him? Maybe major.. but whatever.

"Hey, what happened out there?" He asked me. I shrugged, "Just Brad."

"Ah, that makes sense," He chuckled. I smiled at his goofiness. I then found it hard for me to think straight with him there. Why do I always act like a dork around him?

_BRING! _

Time for another hour of hell in Mr. Zekker's class.

* * *

When the day finally ended, I was relieved.

"Walking home?" Jack asked. I nodded and smiled. I love it when he's around me.

"You?" I asked. He nodded as well and we walked in silence for a while.

"So how's life at home?" He said, trying to make conversation. I laughed and told him about this morning. Then Lindsay came over. Ugh, I honestly hate her guts. She's tried to ruin my life since 3rd grade.

"Hey Jack," She cooed, then looked over at me in disgust. "Kim."

"Lindsay," I said coldly. "What are you doing here? Go back to your own little world of stupidity."

"Puh lease, I don't need you here Kim. Buh Bye," She said, rolling her eyes.

"More like you need to go," I shot back.

"Well unlike you, I need to talk to Jack about our date tonight," She smirked. "Right Jack?"

"Whoa, you have a date with her?" I asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah...?" He answered, sounding more like a question. I blinked a few times, then realized this. _Jack. Lindsay. Date. _

"Uh, I gotta go," I said, then walked away quickly, holding back tears. Out of everyone, why did it have to be her?

"Wait Kim!" He called, I ignored him, and ran home, letting tears fall out. I opened the door and then slammed it behind me.

"Hey sweetie, welcome h- Oh my god what's wrong?" She asked me, concerned. I choked back a few tears, but let them all pour out once she asked me how I was.

"Kim, darling, what happened?" She asked me gently again. I blinked away a few more tears.

"J-J-a-ack," I choked out. My mom knew about my crush on him.

"What about him?" She asked. She led me to the couch and we sat down. I sighed again, then took a deep breath. I told her about Lindsay, and how she's always tried ruining my life, and the fact that they're going on a date tonight.

"I-I-I d-don't k-noww w-what t-to d-do," I whimpered.

"Oh Kim," Mom said, giving me a hug. "He's still your best friend right? And, personally, I don't think this makes sense. He likes you."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Whenever you both come over, he always comes up to me and asks what to do about you," She continued. "I suggest you go talk to him and just work it out, sweetheart. It'll be okay though, I promise."

This is why my mom is the best.

"Thanks," I said, then smiled. Someone knocked on the door. I knew it was going to be Jack. I looked at Mom and she nodded. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Kim, what hap-" He stopped. "Were you crying?"

My eyes must've been red and puffy. I drew out a breath then nodded.

"Listen, I.. don't know why I acted the way I acted. I just.. don't like Lindsay.. at all, really. The thing it, I honestly shouldn't have ran off. You can date who you want, I shouldn't be the judge of that. I guess I was a little jealous, considering you two were together and... I don't know, really."

I looked into his eyes that were hard to read.

"You were jealous?" He repeated. I nodded. "But.. Lindsay is nothing compared to you! You're pretty, talented, smart, and sweet. She actually asked me out, and I thought, to get my mind off of you, I needed to be with someone else. But once you ran off, I cancelled our date and went after you. I'm really sorry, Kim. You're the one I actually like, and.. I should've just told you."

Wow. I never knew all of this. I smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"So... Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me. I grinned widely and nodded, "Definitely. Wow, my mom was right."

"Right about what?" He asked me, confused. I laughed. Before we left, I went to my mom and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Mommy," I whispered, then left with Jack.

* * *

**So what'd you think about that? I put in a little R5 reference, hehe. I love them so much! Total fangirl attack! OMG! MY FRIEND MET ROSS LYNCH THE DAY AFTER HER BIRTHDAY AT SAFEWAY! SHE GOT AN AUTOGRAPH AND PICTURE! I WAS FREAKING OUT SO MUCH! AAAHHHH! Okay, thanks for reading, please review, and I'll be updating soon :)**


	14. N is for Nutrition

**Hey y'all I'm back :) I've been updating a lot I guess. Haha, I owe everyone lots so... here ya go :) How have y'all been liking my stories? I wanna thank everyone so much for all of your amazing reviews. Lots of love xx**

* * *

**N is for Nutrition**

"I still can't believe we're gonna be in a commercial!" Kim squealed. "Thank you so much!"

Jack had gotten Kim and him in a commercial. They don't know what it is, but according to Kim, she didn't care what it was, as long as she was on camera.

"I knew you'd like it, and my aunt's boss needed two teenagers," Jack replied, laughing at her excitement.

"I wish we got our scripts though," Kim admitted.

"I guess they want our reactions spontaneous or something," He suggested, and they sat in silence for a bit.

"Jack and Kim?" The assistant called out. Kim jumped up and raised her hand.

"We're here and totally ready!" She squealed again. "I might be a wee bit excited, too."

The assistant laughed, "That's what we need! Energy!"

Kim blushed, but nodded. Jack followed her into the room.

"Hey guys, you must be Jack and Kim," The director greeted them. "I'm Harry, the director. Here's your scripts. I want you guys to just read from them the first take, to get used to it."

They both nodded, and took their scripts.

"Should we just read through it first before we-" Kim was cut off.

"NO!" Harry shouted, a little too quickly, causing Kim to flinch. "I mean, no. This is part of my creative process."

"Okay," Jack said doubtfully. They opened their scripts.

"You two are trying to sell my new product, 'Canned Crepes'," Harry said. Jack looked at Kim and raised an eyebrow. Kim shrugged. "And action."

_Jack- I really want to go to France and eat some French classics._

_Kim- I don't have to go to France to have amazing French food._

_Jack- Really? Care to share with me?_

_Kim- I have 'Canned Crepes', the most delicious and nutritional french fo- Oh my god are you kidding me? _

"CUT!" Harry yelled. "Katie, what was that?"

"It's Kim," Jack corrected him.

"Whatever Jason," He shrugged, then went back to Kim. "Stick to the script."

"This script is shit on paper," Kim retorted. "It's stupid."

"I'm sorry, who's the professional here?" Harry asked coldly.

"Obviously not you," She shot back. "If you were, this script would be good."

"You know what? We don't need you. You're fired," Harry said.

"What?" Jack shouted. "You are not firing her. If she's out, I quit."

They both left the room, mad at the director.

"I was gonna quit anyways," Kim rolled her eyes. "What kind of script was that?"

"I don't know, but you're right. It is shit on paper," Jack agreed, laughing. "We don't need him anyways. We have each other, and I only wanted to do that commercial with you."

Kim blushed and smiled, "Thanks."

"So um, since we're not doing that lame commercial, you wanna go grab something to eat?" Jack asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure," She answered, biting her lip. They then left, hand in hand.

* * *

**This was a very lame chapter. I know. I couldn't think of anything for N so... I just wrote something random. I promise the next one will be better. Thanks for reading xx.**


	15. O is for OMG!

**Heyyy I'm back with O! My last one was... bad. Let's just say that. I know, you're all probably gonna be saying 'No, no, not at all,' but you all know the truth. It was not my best work. Anyways, I wanted to make it up to you all with O! I decided to make this an iChat one-shot cuz I'm cool like that lol. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**O is for OMG! **

_10:22 PM _

**JBrewer03:** Hey Kimmy ;)

**Kimmm92:** How many times have I told you not to call me Kimmy?!

**JBrewer03:** A lot.

**Kimmm92:** -.- That was a rhetorical question.

**JBrewer03:** No shit it was.

**Kimmm92:** Whatever, what do you want?

**JBrewer03:** Whoa there, I figured you'd be happy that I got us front row tickets to see R5 this Saturday.

**Kimmm92:** YOU GOT WHAT?!

**JBrewer03:** You heard me ;)

**Kimmm92:** OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

**JBrewer03:** I take that you're a little excited?

**Kimmm92:** ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME I LOVE THEM! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**JBrewer03:** It was nothing. My sister's new friend knows them and she got us tickets.

**Kimmm92:** This is why I love your sister.

**JBrewer03:** HEY! What about me? I'm the one who asked her for them!

**Kimmm92:** Fine, fine. BTW thank you so much! I'm seriously FUH-REAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!

**JBrewer03:** I can tell, haha :)

**Kimmm92:** One question though, why did you ask her to get the tickets?

**JBrewer03:** Well, I know how much you love R5, and your birthday was coming up, so why not?

**Kimmm92:** You did that for me?

**JBrewer03:** Yeah...

**Kimmm92:** That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me! I love you so much! :)

**JBrewer03:** Wait, really?

**Kimmm92:** Um... well.. yeah...

**JBrewer03:** I love you too :)

**Kimmm92:** Aawwww :* Thanks again! I have to go :( I'm gonna go rub this in Kat's face. Bye Jack xx.

**JBrewer03:** Bye Kimmy :)

_Kimmm92 is now offline _

_JBrewer03 is now offline _

* * *

_Next day, 4:15 PM _

**Fashionismylife88:** Hey Kim :)

**Kimmm92:** Hey :)

**Fashionismylife88:** Care to explain why you and Jack were all lovey dovey and how you're in such a good mood?

**Kimmm92:** Oh, Jack may have gotten me and him front row tickets to R5 tomorrow..

**Fashionismylife88:** EXCUSE ME?

**Kimmm92:** And backstage passes.

**Fashionismylife88:** WHAT?!

**Kimmm92:** I love him so much more than I used to now. HE'S THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER! :D

**Fashioniismylife88:** OMG GURL! You are so getting me Ross Lynch's autograph!

**Kimmm92:** WELL DUH! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM TOO! Maybe not as much as Jack, but a super close second :)

**Fashionismylife88:** I'm freaking! OMG!

**Kimmm92:** Says you! I'M STILL FREAKING OUT! He did it for me! :)

**Fashionismylife88:** OMG that is so cute! He's so sweet!

**Kimmm92:** He really is ;)

**Fashionismylife88:** I have to go, Kimsters. Tell me about the concert tomorrow!

**Kimmm92:** Definitely. Bye Gracie!

_Fashionismylife88 is now offline _

* * *

_After the concert..._

_12:48 AM_

**Kimmm92:** You don't know how pumped I still am.

**JBrewer03:** I think I do. You kept screaming in the car ride home.

**Kimmm92:** I GOT TO TALK TO R5! Ross is the best! Rocky's voice was amazing! Riker's solo was so good! RYDEL'S FASHION SENSE IS JUST AWESOME! And Ellington was just adorable!

**JBrewer03:** You're a total R5er.

**Kimmm92:** You just realized? EEP! I GOT THEIR AUTOGRAPHS, PICTURES WITH THEM, AND GOT TO HUG EACH OF THEM!

**JBrewer03:** Kim, I was there. I was with you the whole time. You're talking like I wasn't there.

**Kimmm92:** Sorry sweetie. I'm just... SO HAPPY!

**JBrewer03:** I can tell ;)

**Kimmm92:** Well it's late, I'm gonna go to bed now. Talk to you tomorrow :) And by the way, thanks for an amazing night ;)

**JBrewer03:** No problem. Love you xx. Night Kimmy.

_Kimmm92 is now offline_

_JBrewer03 is now offline _

* * *

**And that's a wrap! :) I love R5 as well. TOTAL R5ER 4EVA! Ross, Rydel, Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff are amazing. Ryland is such an awesome manager as well ;) Anyways, hope you all enjoy :) See y'all next time ;)**


	16. P is for Paid

**Heyo, back with P! Also, in other news, that so does not relate to anything so you don't have to read this, but I'm obsessing over 'The Fosters'. Okay, now back to the story. Wait, it kinda relates to the story lol. Whatever :)**

* * *

**P is for Paid**

_Kim's POV _

I'm the new girl. Again. One of the reasons why I hate my life. Kendall Andrew Crawford, Katherine Alicia Crawford, and me, Kimberly Anne Crawford, all hate what we go through. This whole year, we've moved 11 times. From Pittsburgh, to Richmond, to Miami, to Baton Rouge, to Cleveland, to Dallas, to Helena, to Denver, to New York, to Seattle, and finally, to where we are now. Seaford. My mom promised us that this would be the last place we'd move to until I, the youngest, go off to college. I want to believe that, but I just can't. Every time we move, I block more and more people out. The last place we were, Seattle, we lived there for the longest amount of time we ever have. I started enjoying it there, and I actually made friends. But then, my mom... She tells us we're moving again.

_Flashback _

_I was walking home from school. I quietly slip in the house and say hi to my mom. She stops me from going to my room and tells me to sit next to her._

_"Hey sweetie," She said. "I need to talk to you." _

_"Um okay, what's up?" I asked her. "Where's Ken and Kat?" _

_"They're in their rooms. I already told them," She replied. I got nervous. _

_"We're moving again," She said. I suddenly stood up._

_"WHAT? AGAIN?" I cried out. "You said we would stay." _

_"I know darling," She answered. "Just listen."_

_"No! I can't believe this! I finally feel at home and now we're moving again," I spat out. I rushed into my room and slammed the door, leaving her speechless. _

_Flashback over _

I sighed as that memory played through my brain. I finally finished getting all of my boxes into my new room. My mom came up to me and touched my shoulder gently.

"I know I've said this a million times, but this time I mean it. We're staying here. I promise," She said.

"Whatever," I replied, then reached in one of my boxes and started unpacking. She left without saying a word. I sighed and reached into another box. Ken then came in the room.

"She's trying to help," He said.

"I know," I said quietly. "Whatever."

"You gonna be okay?" He asked me. I nodded, and he left me alone.

* * *

Going to school right after we get settled in our new 'home'. Great. I changed into my black jeans, army print tank top, and a black jacket. I put on my army boots and went into the kitchen **(Kind of like how Callie looked in 'The Fosters', except different clothes. Just kinda the same style.)**. I left my hair down, but combed it so it would look decent.

"Morning," Mom greeted me warmly. I gave her a fake smile in return. She handed me a plate of pancakes with syrup and I poured myself a glass of orange juice. We all ate our food in silence. After Mom went upstairs to get something, Kat pounced on me.

"What is up with you?" She demanded. "You look heinous." I rolled my eyes at her remark.

"Of course someone like you would say that," I shot back. "You're wearing a fucking dress. It's school, not prom." I crinkled my face at her pale blue halter dress.

"Kim," Ken said. "Don't."

Luckily, Mom then came back down.

"Alright, we have to go to school!" She exclaimed, trying to sound excited. We said nothing in return. She cleared her throat, and we all went in her car. After a few minutes, we reached Seaford High. I quickly noticed that there were cliques at this school. A group of sluts, cheerleaders and football players, nerds, etc. One group that caught my eye was a group of very different boys. A skater dude, a nerd, a player, and just another normal kid. That was an interesting group. Mom brought us all into the office to have a meeting with the principal. I didn't listen during the whole meeting. The only time I actually listened was when the principal had the skater dude show me around. We left the office in silence.

"Hey," He said, smiling at me. "I'm Jack. What's your name?"

I looked at him with a straight face. "Kim," I said quietly, but not quiet enough for him not to hear it.

"Nice to meet you, Kim," He said politely. "Um, these are the lockers, and that's the quad, where everyone eats lunch. What's your first class?"

I gave him my schedule and he quickly scanned it.

"You have Lynch first period. His class is down that hall, and then the first room on the left. It has a number so you'll be able to see it," He told me. I nodded, and the then took off. I took a deep breath, then walked into the classroom. Everyone looked at me, and I could tell a bunch of girls were already intimidated by my appearance. I didn't care. This was just another school, and in no time, I know that I will be moving.

* * *

It's been two fucking months. We're not moving. Wow, my mom was really serious when she said we're not moving until I go to college. Shit. I'm stuck in this school I've been in for a while with people who think I'm weird. Not that I gave a fuck about their lives. Everyday, I wore dark clothing and shoved my ears with earbuds and listened to music all day. I didn't care what other people thought of me. I knew everybody, but I didn't hang out with any of them. I just knew their names, what they looked like, and what their personality was like.

Example: Donna Tobin. Leader of her gang of slut bags. Dating Brad Wolfe. That bastard. Anyways, Donna always hits on Jack, even though it's obvious he hates her.

I also thought about my siblings. Ken hung out with a bunch of jocks now, and Kat was the leader of this fashion-y gang. Me... I'm just that girl who doesn't talk to anyone. Then.. the weirdest thing happened.

At lunch, I noticed Ken looking at me, trying to signal me with his eyes. I could tell he was worried about me. I looked away, not wanting him to worry about me. I took out my lunch and started eating it. Then, Jack came up to me and sat next to me.

"Hey," He said, smiling. I remained silent, as usual. "What are you eating?"

"A sandwich," I answered shortly. He chuckled slightly.

"That's the most you've ever said to me," He noted. "Or anyone, really."

"I'm just not that social," I told him. "Why are you here?"

"You looked like you needed some company," He replied.

"I don't need company from anyone, and I don't need it from you," I said sharply, then picked up my bags and headed to the library. I know what I said was harsh, but I couldn't let anyone in. You learn from moving around a lot. You learn not to get close to anyone, because that person will always end up hurting you.

"Hey wait up," He called out to me. Are you fucking kidding me? Why won't he take a hint? "What are you doing after school?"

"I'm going home," I said.

"Well, everyone's going to the park after school. Come by if you want," He told me, then walked away. Jack seemed like a really sweet guy. Really. I just can't deal with anything right now. I bit my lip, and for the first time in a _really _long time, I smiled. A real genuine smile. _Hm, maybe I will swing by... _

* * *

I knew that Ken and Kat were going to be there. Kat was the popular one now. She goes everywhere. And Ken just likes parties and stuff.

"Kim!" Ken ran up to me. "So are you coming to the park?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

"C'mon, please. You've become so boring now! You used to be so fun and outgoing. I miss that Kim," He whined. Ouch. That kind of hurt. Especially since he was right. I sighed.

"Okay, I'll go. But only for you," I agreed reluctantly. He smiled, then gave me a hug.

"Cool, so anyways, see you later," He took off. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. I kinda wanted to go anyways. Especially to see Jack... Hold the fuck up did I say to see Jack?! Oh my god I did. I... I like Jack.

I can't. I won't. I will not repeat what happened in Seattle. But.. Jack's different.

_Are you kidding me Kim? He's just like Bryan. You liked him and he changed. _

Stop it! Jack is not like him! Everyone is different.

_You're one to talk. You're arguing with your own brain. _

UGHHHHH. Why does my life have to be so complicated?! I ignored every one of my thoughts and headed straight to the park.

* * *

"Hey Kim, you made it!" Jack called out to me and smiled. I smiled back at him and waved. He was taken aback at first.

"Whoa, no one's ever seen you smile before," He remarked. "You're pretty when you smile."

Holy shit. He just called me pretty. That's really awkward.

"Um, thanks," I said, then cleared my throat. "So uh, why is like the whole school here?"

"Just a hang out, I guess," He shrugged. "There's music playing and you can give requests and stuff and have guest DJ's."

"Why do I need to know that?" I asked him, smirking.

"I don't know, it's just, I noticed that you're always listening to music and stuff, so I figured..." He trailed off. I nodded, then realized something he said. He notices me? Wow. Everyone just thinks of me as that weird ass girl.

"So um, want anything to drink?" He offered.

"Uh sure, that'd be nice," I replied. He smiled, then walked to the refreshment table. Then Donna came up to me. Luckily, it was just her. I didn't need a group of sluts all up in my face.

"Hi, Kim right?" She said fake sweetly. "I didn't think you'd show up, considering you're so anti-social."

I rolled my eyes and ignored her comment.

"Whatever I'm gonna get straight to the point," She said sharply. "Stay away from Jack."

"Or what?" I asked coldly. She glared at me, not used to me speaking up.

"Or you're gonna have to deal with me," She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not scared of you, Donna. You're just a bitch who dresses like a slut," I said to her, not backing down. "I don't need you to tell me what to do."

Her mouth opened, and she squinted her eyes at me. "Okay, listen here. You are just a stupid girl with no life, no friends, and obviously no taste in fashion."

"I don't care what you have to say," I shot back.

"Yeah, but you'd care if you realized Jack doesn't care about you," She said. "He's being paid to hang out with you. By your brother."

My eyes widened, but I refused to believe that. "You know what, why don't you take your dumb ass self and leave?"

She huffed, then left without saying another word. I looked over at Jack and saw him talking to Ken. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I saw him walk back over to me.

"Here," He gave me a cup. "Sorry, was talking to someone."

I glared at him, then spat out a few words.

"Is my brother paying you to hang out with me?" I asked bitterly. He widened his eyes, then looked down at his feet. "I knew it."

I smashed the cup to the ground, then grabbed my bag and rushed away. I felt Jack stop me by grabbing my arm and turn me around.

"Wait Kim, listen to me!" He tried saying, but I looked him dead in the eye and shut him up.

"Fuck you, Brewer. I hate you. Never speak to me again!" I screamed. Everyone looked over at me, and I ran home as fast as I could. I didn't look back. I can't believe Ken did that!

* * *

I slammed the door once I got into my room and wept. I hate Jack. I hate Kendall. I hate Donna. I HATE EVERYONE! I knew it would end badly. He's just like Bryan. He played me. I thought he really cared, but no.

"Kim, I need to talk to you," Ken walked into my room. I looked up, with my tear stained eyes, and glared at him.

"Get. Out." I said sharply.

"Look, if you would just let me explain-"

"No, Stop!" I shouted, frustrated. "I don't need you to explain anything! You treated me like your useless little sister. You _paid _someone to hang out with me, just to make me feel better. Well guess what. You thought wrong. You made me feel worse than I already did."

He stepped back, not sure what to say to me.

"Alright, fine," He replied. "But, Jack wanted me to tell you that he's really sorry, and has something really important to tell you." With that, he left my room. I sighed heavily. This has got to be the worst day of my life.

* * *

The next day, I changed into navy blue jeans and a black tank top with a white see-through top over it. I went to school and everyone was staring and whispering about me. A few people tried to talk to me, but I ignored everyone who did. When lunch came, it was the worst. Usually, I'd just sit at a table by myself, whatever. But this time, everyone would be staring at me, talking about me. I tried not to let it get to me, but knowing everyone knew who I was now... Ugh.

Jack then came up to me and sat down. Right when he sat down, I got up and started moving somewhere else, but he stopped me.

"Wait Kim, I really need to talk to you," He told me.

"Well, that's hard, cuz I really don't want to talk to you," I said coldly.

"Please, just listen," He said. I sighed, but motioned him to go on.

"Okay, it's true that Kendall paid me to hang out with you," He started. I rolled my eyes.

"If we're gonna be talking about this, it's not worth my time," I said, then started to walk away. He stopped me again.

"No, listen. The truth is, the more I hung out with you, the more I started liking you," He said. I shook my head.

"I can't believe you'd stoop this low," I said. "Forget it, I'm done." He then carried me up and ran to a quiet corner where no one was.

"WHAT THE FUCK JACK?!" I shrieked.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You commit suicide," I said harshly. He looked at me with his big brown eyes, and I sighed. "Okay, fine. I didn't mean that."

"I'm really sorry," He apologized again. "And I mean it. I really do like you. You're different than other girls."

I sighed, "It's just... I've been through a lot, and every guy who's paid any attention to me ended up being a huge jerk, or was different than I thought they were."

"Those guys are jerks," Jack said. "I'm not like that." He took my hand, then leaned in and kissed me softly. Not too long, only about 2 seconds, but it felt like magic. When we broke free, I smiled at him.

"So, do you forgive me?" He asked me, hopefully. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Yes, I forgive you, you big idiot," I teased, and kissed him again.

* * *

**Oh. My. Fucking. God. This was the longest one-shot I have ever written! But I really like this one. I had this idea from 'The Fosters', the show that Maia Mitchell's in. HOLY SHIT I'M OBSESSED WITH THAT SHOW RIGHT NOW! SO MUCH DRAMA! Anyways, I wanted Kim's character to be kinda like her, except.. Kim doesn't go through what Callie went through. They're characters are just similar. The way they act, the way they dress, etc. Anyways, I hope you all liked it, cuz I did. :) See you all next time!**


	17. Q is for Queen

**Woohoo! I'm back peoples! :D And I'm here with Q! .**

* * *

**Q is for Queen **

A three-year old Jack Brewer hopped into preschool, excited to play with toys and make new friends. Once he got in, his eyes widened as he saw so many other kids and so many different toys. He quickly ran and sat down in the middle of the carpet, building with legos. Suddenly, a loud wail caused him to stop building and look up. He saw a little girl with blonde hair and bangs, and was wearing a pale pink dress. That little girl was clinging on to her mom's leg, refusing to let go.

"Kimmy," Her mom said soothingly. "Don't you want to make friends?"

She shook her head stubbornly and kept crying.

"Princess, please get off my leg," Her mother tried again. She kept crying and holding on.

_Princess? _Jack thought. _If you want her to feel better, try calling her a queen! Queens are better than princesses, right?_

Jack nodded to himself, and decided that she was a queen.

When her mom finally got her off her leg, the little girl sat in the corner, burying her face in her hands, crying. Jack saw her and was curious. He got up and walked towards her.

"Hi," He said quietly. The little girl looked up, her eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm Jack, what's your name?"

"Kim," She whispered.

"Hi Kim, do you want to play with me?" Jack asked timidly. He thought that Kim was a very pretty girl, and wanted to be friends with her. She shook her head.

"I want my mommy," She said, then started crying again. Jack looked at her and grabbed her hand and took her to the middle of the preschool. They both sat down and Jack gave her legos to play with.

"Let's build a house and live in it," He suggested, smiling at her. He wanted to make her feel better. Kim slowly began to build a house with Jack. In a few minutes, Kim was smiling, laughing, and talking to her new best friend, Jack. They finished their house and smiled.

"I wanna be a princess and live in that house," Kim exclaimed happily. Jack shook his head.

"No," He frowned. "Queens are better than princesses. I will be the king, and you will be the queen. We can rule the whole world together."

Kim slowly grinned, than nodded.

"Jack?" She asked. He looked at her. "Let's promise to always be best friends."

"Promise," Jack nodded, and they made a pinky promise. "I promise you'll always be my queen."

* * *

_12 years later_

Jack and Kim were now 15. They were still best friends. But over the past years, they both developed feelings for each other without the other knowing. Everyone else knew that they liked each other, it was obvious, but not obvious to the other person. For people who didn't know them, it seemed like they were flirting with each other, but if they ask them about it, they would both burst out laughing and deny it. They're just friends, apparently.

Kim was on her phone, texting Jack and smiling. Her sister, Katherine had tried getting her attention for 5 minutes.

"KIM!" She finally yelled, causing Kim to look up.

"What?" She asked dumbly. Katherine rolled her eyes, and Kim blushed, putting her phone away.

"Sorry, I was texting-"

"Jack," Katherine finished. "Obviously."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked, confused. "He's my best friend."

"A best friend who you are in love with, and he loves you back," She told her. "I mean, seriously, he called you a queen."

"That was 12 years ago, Katherine. We were in preschool," Kim protested, but in her heart, she wanted Katherine to be right. _But why would Jack like a girl like me? _

"Kim, you don't have to believe me, but you're just denying the truth," Katherine said, then walked off, leaving her speechless. Kim shook her head, trying not to think about what she said.

* * *

In Jack's home, he was going through the exact same conversation with his sister, Jessica.

"Jess, you're pathetic," He said, annoyed with the conversation.

"And you're delusional," She shot back. "Why won't you accept that you like her, and she likes you?"

"Cuz it's not true," He answered flatly. "I'm serious, Kim and I are best friends. We've been like that since preschool!"

"Where you called her a queen," She murmured. Jack rolled his eyes.

"We were 3," He protested. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't believe me, but if Kim ends up with a broken heart, you'll be the one being hurt in the end," Jessica said, then walked away. Jack was speechless. He had never had this sort of conversation with his sister, and now that he did, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

It was an awkward day at school. All Jack and Kim could think about was the conversation they both had with their sisters. Whenever they both started talking to each other, they would both look away, stammer, then leave. All their friends were completely weirded out by it. They even stopped eating lunch together. Kim and Grace at with their other girl friends, and Jack ate with Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. Grace finally couldn't take it. She grabbed Kim by her ear and walked over to Jack.

"Ow, ear. Ow, ear. Ow, ear," Kim kept saying, but Grace ignored it. She then grabbed Jack by his ear and he said the exact same thing. They all went outside and Grace demanded them to start talking.

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked. "Why are you both being so awkward?"

Kim bit her lip and Jack looked at his feet. Grace glared at both of them.

"You both aren't leaving until you guys make up," She said firmly. Jack sighed, then started talking to her.

"Jess had this conversation with me about um.. my feelings for uh, you," Jack said softly. Kim widened her eyes.

"Kat had the exact same conversation with me," She added, clearly shocked and confused. _Does that mean... _

Grace had slowly slipped away without them noticing, spying on them from a distance.

"She told me that I like you," They both said at the same time. "And inside I agreed to her."

"Wait what?" They both shrieked at the same time. "Yes she did. Dude, stop that!"

"Ok seriously stop," Kim said. "Y-you like me?"

He nodded. "You like me?"

She nodded and bit her lip. Jack smiled.

"You know, ever since we were three, I always knew that one day, you would be my queen. And I was right," He said. Kim smiled.

"That was sooo cheesy," She teased. "But thanks."

They walked back inside, hand in hand, with a smirking Grace behind them.

_I knew those two would get together one day._

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? I thought it was kinda clever and stuff.. I don't know, just my opinion lol. Anyways, stay tuned for R! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	18. R is for Renee

**Q is a hard letter. R is much easier. I shall make it up to you from my bad one-shot before lol. :) **

**So anyways, I need to tell you a little about this one-shot. Jack's cousin, Renee is in town, and Kim doesn't know that she's related to him. Renee is tan, has dark crimson (She dyed it) hair, and very blue eyes. She has a few freckles, but not many. She likes wearing very bright and colorful clothing. She's not that smart... That's for sure. I think that's all you need to know ;) **

* * *

**R is for Renee**

Kim walked into the dojo with a bright smile. She was in a good mood. When she walked in, she noticed Jack talking to a girl she didn't know. She was a little taller than Kim, had long red hair, and blue eyes. She was really pretty. Kim had a bad feeling about that.

_Is that... Jack's new girlfriend? _Kim thought to herself, nervous. She tried to shake it off. She walked up to them.

"H-hey Jack," She greeted, kind of nervously. He saw her, then smiled. "Who's this?"

"This is Renee," He said, smiling. "Renee, that's Kim. She's my best friend."

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you," Renee said politely. "I really like your outfit." Kim looked down at what she was wearing. Pale blue jean shorts, A light green tank top, and a dark green plaid jacket over it. She was also wearing light blue converse. She looked at Renee's outfit. Wow, it was so bright and colorful and so much cuter than Kim's, in her opinion. Renee was wearing a bright pink tank top with a navy blue jacket, purple capris, and green flip flops.

"Thanks, I really like yours," She complimented. Renee smiled, then tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"C'mon, I wanna see more of Seaford," She reminded him, he nodded then went off with her.

"Tell Rudy I'll be back later," He told Kim. "See ya."

Kim sighed to herself. She couldn't believe that Jack was rubbing his girlfriend in her face, pretending it was no big deal.

_That jerk. _Kim thought to herself. _What the hell is wrong with him? _

* * *

Jack then came back about 30 minutes later, and everyone was there, waiting for him.

"Yo dude, where were you?" Jerry asked.

"I was showing Renee around Seaford, and she went back home," Jack explained. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you were showing your new girlfriend around so you ditched all of your friends," She muttered under her breath, but Jack heard what she said.

"What are you talking about, Kim?" He asked her. "She's not my-"

"Save it, Jack," Kim cut him off. "You don't need to rub her in my face."

Milton, Jerry, and Eddie all crowded around, waiting to see what happened next.

"You think she's my girlfriend?" He asked. Kim glared at him, and he started laughing. "Wow, you are so jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" She protested, her voice going slightly high.

"Really, then why would you be jealous of my-"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS OF YOUR GODDAMN GIRLFRIEND SO JUST SHUT UP!" Kim shouted, then walked out of the dojo, mad. Jack stepped back a little.

"What's her problem?" He asked the other guys.

"She's jealous of Renee," Milton said obviously.

"Yeah, but she's not my girlfriend," Jack said. "That's what I've been trying to tell her. Renee's my cousin."

"What?" The guys all exclaimed. Jack nodded.

"But you know," He said. "I could have some fun with this."

* * *

The next afternoon, Kim came back to the dojo, still mad at Jack. He was there. With Renee. Kim rolled her eyes, and Jack noticed her come in. He smirked at her expression.

"Hi Kim!" Renee said happily. She didn't know about her cousin's plan. "What's up?"

"Nothing," She said shortly, then went to a punching dummy.

"Oh, okay," Renee replied, a little confused. "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow or something. I mean, it would be fun to get to know each other and maybe keep in touch before I leave next week."

"Why are you leaving?" Kim asked her, not practicing her karate anymore.

"I'm just here to visit Jack," She shrugged. "I mean, my mom wanted to see her sister, which is Jack's mom and yeah." Kim's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, so you mean to tell me that you and Jack are _cousins?_" Kim said, needing things to be clear. Renee nodded, oblivious to what was going on. Kim darted towards Jack and glared at him.

"What's the matter with you?!" Kim demanded.

"Hello to you too, Kim," He joked. "You look nice as well."

"Shut up," Kim said harshly. "I can't believe you and Renee are cousins, and you led me on to believe you guys were dating!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. I tried to explain to you that Renee and I have nothing going on, and you didn't listen to me," Jack pointed out. "You proved that you have a crush on me."

Kim scoffed, "How did I prove that?"

"You got jealous of Renee, when she was my _cousin._" Jack said, smirking. Kim blushed, but tried not to show it.

"That doesn't prove anything," She said, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, of course it doesn't," Jack said sarcastically, one step closer to her.

"I'm serious, I don't have a crush on you," Kim said, looking up at Jack. Another step closer.

"Really?" He asked, still not believing it. Kim nodded, then realized how close they were. She blushed, and Jack then grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. They forgot that everyone else was around, until Eddie cleared his throat. They both broke free and noticed that they were all staring at them, like they were crazy. They both blushed.

"So um, Renee," Kim said, changing the subject. "How about Saturday? We'll go to the mall." Renee nodded, then bounced off happily, forgetting about what happened. Kim raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"She's not all that.. um..." Kim trailed off.

"Smart," Jack finished. "I know. Anyways, you sooooo have a crush on me."

"Seriously?" Kim asked, then punched his shoulder, but kissed him again.

"Does that mean we're together?" Jack said, sounding hopeful. Kim bit her lip, then nodded. They both left the dojo, hand in hand, leaving three shocked boys. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie.

* * *

**That was a horrible ending. Lol hope you liked this one-shot. And I decided to have a little fun! For me and you all! So, the next one is S. In your review, you guys can give me an idea for S, and a brief description about the plot and stuff. I'll pick one in a few days :)**

**Ex: S is for Soup and the chicken and rooster steal soup from Mr. Banana (It was an example not relating to Kick because I want to see all of YOUR ideas).**

**Thanks for reading, and keep reading :)**


	19. S is for Summer

**I'm baaaaaaaccckkkkkk ;) And I'm here for S!**

* * *

**S is for Summer **

_Kim's POV _

I'm melting. It's like 100 degrees today. It's the middle of July and Rudy's crappy air conditioning is broken and he has no fans. I'm leaning against the wall trying to cool myself down. I swear, if it gets any hotter, I'm going to die.

"RUDY! FIX YOUR DAMN AIR CONDITIONER ALREADY!" I yelled at him.

"Language!" He shouted back. "And I'm trying!"

"You're not trying hard enough," I rolled my eyes. "Can we just go to the beach or something?"

"Kim's right, it's like a million degrees out," Jack added, taking my side. I smiled at him.

"Fine, we'll go to the beach," Rudy gave in. I squealed, then went to get my stuff.

I looked through my locker, then noticed Jack walking up to me and turning me around.

"Beach day," He said softly. I smiled and bit my lip. What was he going to do...? He was leaning in until Rudy interrupted us.

"STOP FLIRTING AND GET READY FOR THE BEACH!" He shouted at us. We both blushed and turned away from each other.

* * *

I put a blanket on the sand and sat under my giant umbrella. I was wearing a striped blue bathing suit and matching blue flip flops. I kicked them off and sat down, looking around the beach. There were a few people here, but not many. Most of them were on the other side of the beach. The guys were all in the water, splashing each other, while Rudy was looking for 'treasure' with his metal detector. I swear, if I didn't love them all so much, I'd think they're idiots. Which they are, of course.

"Hey Kim, aren't you gonna come in the water?" Jack asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, no," I said, then went back to reading my magazine.

"Awww, why not?" He whined.

"Cuz I don't like getting wet," I said firmly, then read a short article about latest summer fashion tips. There was a picture of a super cute rainbow sundress. Note: Get Grace that for her birthday. After that, I put my magazine down and heard a loud yell from behind me, causing me to shriek. I turned around and saw Jack smirking at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK JACK?! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I shouted at him. He gave me a puppy dog look.

"Let me make it up to you," He said, then carried me up. My eyes widened and I started screaming.

"JACK! PUT ME DOWN NOW! DON'T YOU DARE DROP ME IN THERE! STOP IT! JACK! JACK YOU'RE AN IDIOT! STOP IT!" I kept saying to him, but it was useless. He wasn't putting me down.

"Alright, alright," He said, then dropped me in the freezing cold ocean.

"COLD!" I shivered, then ran out of the water. The sand burned my feet. "HOT HOT HOT!"

The guys all started laughing at me. I glared at them.

"I will hurt you all if you don't shut up," I said. They all nodded, except for Jack, who kept smirking at me.

"Kimmy, threats get you no where," He said. "Except the ocean." He carried me up again.

"Oh my god PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE! What will it take for you to put me down?!" I asked. He stopped in the middle.

"Hm," He thought for a moment. "To admit your love for me."

"That'll happen when pigs fly," I said flatly. "In other words, never. Now put me down!"

"Nope, not gonna happen until you admit it," He said, then _almost _dropped me in the ocean.

"Wait wait wait!" I stopped him. "UGH FINE! I LIKE YOU! PUT ME DOWN, JACK!"

"You asked for it," He said, then dropped me in the ocean. I spluttered, then glared at him.

"Oh, you are so DEAD!" I shouted, then started chasing him.

"Why would you kill your boyfriend?" He asked me, grinning. That stopped me. Boyfri- OMG WHAT.

"Since when were you my boyfriend?" I shot back, crossing my arms. He blushed, then looked at his hands. "Awww, Jackie has a crush on me."

He rolled his eyes, then came up to me and pulled me close. "Only because you admitted you love me."

And just like that, he kissed me. Sure, we were both soaking wet and in the ocean, but it was still sweet and romantic. He put his arms around my waist, and I smiled into the kiss. After a few moments, I removed my hands from his neck, still kissing him and then dunked him into the water, laughing my head off.

"Kim, you made a big mistake," He said, then grabbed me from behind. I shrieked and we started a water war. Sure, I didn't want to get wet at first, but now, I'm glad I did. It was the beach day ever.

* * *

**How was that for a one-shot? Lol, wasn't that much Kick in my opinion, but whatever. Anyways, I'm almost at 100 reviews! YIPPEE! Help me get to 100 pretty pleaaaassssssseeeeeeeeee! **

**Hope you guys all liked this one-shot, and I'll update for T soon, I promise. OMG guess what? SCHOOL'S STARTING SOON! LIKE HELL YEAH! Summer was so goddamn boring this year! I want school to effing start alreadyyyyy! Okay sorry for my complaints xD See you guys next time :)**


	20. T is for Toronto Part 1

**Important Apology Message on the bottom.**

** But anyways, this was an idea I had for a while, and I really like it. This will be a two or three shot, and I hope you all like it :)**

**Jack and Kim are dating.**

* * *

**T is for Toronto**

Jack and Kim walked into the dojo smiling, laughing, holding hands, doing what all couples do. Jack bopped Kim's nose while she kissed his cheek. They were the perfect couple.

Little did Kim know, she was going to have to face an important decision very soon, one that can change everything.

"You are soooo cute," Kim said, looking at him with loving eyes. He made a cute puppy dog face and laughed.

"And you're beautiful in every single way," He replied, wrapping an arm around her as her head went on his shoulder. The other guys all looked at them thinking, 'Ew, that is adorable.' Yes, they thought they were cute, but hated when they were all mushy In front of them.

"Okay, we get it, you're together, now shut up," Jerry said, clearly pissed off. Kim raised an eyebrow and looked at Jack. They both rolled their eyes and smiled. Kim's phone then vibrated. She untangled herself from Jack and looked at her phone. It was a text from her mom.

_The letter is here. _

Kim immediately rushed out of the dojo and home. In her head, all she was thinking about was, _Holy fuck, it's here. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. _

Jack was about to follow her, but stopped short when Rudy told all the guys to help him with boxes. He sighed to himself, but went along anyways.

* * *

"MOM!" Kim called out breathlessly.

"In the kitchen!" She responded back, and Kim rushed in.

"Did you read it?" She asked, and her mom shook her head. Kim was really nervous. It was a letter from the music school she's been dying to go to ever since she was seven. She applied two years ago, before she started dating Jack, and now that she is, she was scared that she did get in, and she would have to leave everyone, including him. But if she didn't go, she would miss the biggest opportunity of her life. Her mother handed her the letter and she nervously opened it slowly and read it.

_Miss Crawford:_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted into TUM, or Toronto University of Music _**(I made this up, unless it's actually real...** **o.O)**. _You have also been offered a scholarship. Orientation is in three days, you are expected to come a few days earlier, and all students are required to attend. We hope to see you there. _

Kim looked up from the letter, shaking. She got in. The first thing that popped in her mind was Jack. She has to leave him.

"I-I got in," She said softly. "Oh my god."

"Sweetie, you don't sound excited," Her mom noted. "This is huge! What's wrong?"

"No I am excited, really," She responded quickly. "It's just, I-I have to leave everything here in Seaford. I don't know if I should go..."

"Darling, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you," Her mom said, then caught herself. "But, I can't make decisions for you. All I can say is for you to _listen to your heart_, and I'll go along with whatever you choose."

Kim nodded and sighed. She knew that she had to go, but she just didn't know how she was going to tell everyone else.

* * *

At the end of the day the next day, Jack snuck up on his girlfriend who was at her locker. He hugged her from behind while she shrieked in surprise. He planted a small kiss on her before smirking at her reaction.

"Hey," He said softly, smiling at her. "So what was yesterday about?"

"Oh um, yesterday," She replied nervously. "Well um, you see uh, the thing is.."

She bit her lip and froze. Of course she couldn't lie to him, he could read her like an open book. She just couldn't seem to get the words out. Kim took a deep breath and let it out.

"You know that school I really wanted to go to?" She asked him weakly. He nodded, and she gave him the letter. He quickly scanned it, then looked back up at her.

"You got in," He said, not sure to be happy or sad. He knew that she had a decision to make. "But you're not going right?"

Kim looked down, then back up in his eyes. "I'm really gonna miss you, Jack."

"W-what?" He asked, not taking it in. "You can't go though."

"I can't not go, either," She protested. "This is an opportunity of a lifetime for me, you know that."

"But what about me?" He said. "What about us?"

Kim's eyes started tearing up, and she blinked away a few. "I have to go, Jack."

"But Kim, you can't leave, not before graduation, not before our anniversary, not before _prom_, and.. You can't leave," He said, trying to change her mind.

"You don't know how important this is to me," She replied, her voice cracking. "You don't even care about my say in this now. This is _my _decision, I'm going to that school."

"What about us?" He repeated, scared of what was coming.

"How can there be an 'us' after today? I leave tomorrow," She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Jack hesitated for a second before answering.

"I-I'll wait for you," He replied, very upset. She shook her head. **[Hehe, anyone know where I got these two lines from;)]**

"I'm not going to put you through that, Jack," She whispered. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

With a shaking breath, she kissed his cheek softly before turning away sadly. Tears were now streaming down her face, and she walked home as quickly as possible, leaving Jack leaning against the lockers, with a broken heart.

* * *

**And that's the end of part 1! Stay tuned for part 2!**

**Anyways, I have a very important message.**

**I'm the worst updater in the history of updaters. I'm SOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY I don't know why I haven't been updating :(**

**Please don't hate meeee :'( Because I love you all :* Everyone is all so great and thank you so much for your reviews! **

**I'm almost at 100 reviews! Please help me get there, and I'll update quicker ;) **

**Well, see you all next time! **


	21. T is for Toronto Part 2

**Heyyyy I'm back! Thank you all so much for getting me to 100 reviews! Love you alllll :) Anyways, here is part 2 ;)**

* * *

**T is for Toronto Part 2**

_Welcome to Toronto! _

The sign read as she got off the plane and into the airport. She then turned on her phone and had a bunch of missed calls and texts from Jack. She sighed to herself as she deleted most of them. She didn't want to start crying again. But, she reached one text message that got her attention.

_Hey Kim, I'm really sorry about the other day. I know this is an amazing opportunity for you, and I wouldn't want you to miss that. Yeah, I know we broke up and stuff, but... I just wanted to tell you that I love you once more, and I'll be here when you come home, even if you don't want me to. -Jack xx _

A tear rolled down her cheek as she read that text. She shook her head to herself and turned off her phone.

* * *

Kim walked into her dorm and noticed that a girl was already in there. She had blonde hair, just like Kim, except it was much lighter, almost a white blonde, and it went up to her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue tank top and a dark blue plaid shirt over it, navy blue jeans that were ripped, and cowboy boots. _She looks like she's from the south._

"Hi, I'm Kim," She greeted her as she walked into her dorm. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Hey there you, I'm Destiny," She answered. She had a southern accent. "We must be roommates."

They both smiled at each other, then turned away to unpack. Kim opened her suitcase and the first thing she saw was a scrapbook with pictures of her and Jack together, and many other pictures with the boys, and Grace.

She bit her lip and smiled weakly when she saw it. She flipped through the pages and sighed to herself. She really missed everyone. She then shut the book and put it by her bedside, and finished unpacking.

* * *

Back home, Jack was still grieving over his breakup with Kim. He kept checking his phone for texts or phone calls or anything, but nothing. He sighed and started to warm up for karate.

"You doing okay, Jack?" Milton asked him.

"I don't know," He admitted. "But Kim isn't returning any of my calls or anything."

"I bet she's just busy with Orientation and stuff," He suggested, trying to make his friend feel better, but he just shrugged in response. Jerry then called the other guys together.

"Yo, I bet if we get him a girlfriend he could stop being all sad and stuff," Jerry announced not so quietly.

"I don't want another girlfriend, Jerry, don't even think about it," Jack said, glaring at him. Then left the dojo, sulking.

* * *

Kim walked into a classroom and noticed a woman who looked about 27 or so. She was brunette, and her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a plain white tee, blue jeans, and black flats. Simple, yet totally stylish, in Kim's opinion.

"Hi," She said warmly. "You must be Kim. I'm Lauren, I'm going to be your teacher this year. This class is for one-on-one time with students to help improve their skills in music, whether it's singing, an instrument, whatever."

Kim nodded, and smiled politely.

"So according to this, your skill is singing, guitar, and piano?" Lauren asked her. She nodded in response.

"And a little bit of songwriting, but I'm still working on that. I mostly just sing a few covers with my guitar and on the piano and randomly film them and stuff," Kim added.

"Well, in order to write a good song, you need some inspiration," Lauren advised. "What are some things that inspire you? Maybe some important people in your life or something."

Kim hesitated for a moment. The first person she thought of was Jack.

"Jack," She blurted out, then covered her mouth. Lauren looked at her quizzically.

"I mean, um, this guy, Jack. He was my um, boyfriend, but we uh, broke up because I came here," Kim said more quietly. They were both silent for a moment, before Lauren had an idea.

"Why don't we listen to you sing now?" She suggested, changing the subject. Kim nodded in agreement and smiled. She went over to the piano on the side of the room and started playing a few chords.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound _

Kim played the rest of the song, trying not to cry. When she finished playing the last few chords, she brushed away a few tears from her cheek and wrapped it up. She looked up to Lauren and saw that she was recording it.

"What- Why are you recording it?" Kim asked nervously, but Lauren just smiled in return.

"You'll see soon," She answered. "It was great meeting you today, you're free to go."

* * *

"GUYS DID YOU SEE THIS?!" Rudy shouted, and ran out of his office with his laptop. The guys all crowded around him, curious to know why he was so excited.

"What is it?" Milton asked.

"It's Kim," Rudy explained, and Jack's eyes lit up. "It's a video one of her teachers posted of her singing. She already has a million views."

"LET ME SEE THAT!" Jack exclaimed, and pushed through the guys to the front. He played the video and was mesmerized by how beautiful Kim was, and how talented she was. Lauren had also edited the video to make it look more professional, adding lights and stuff. When the video ended, Jerry was already in tears, and Milton and Eddie were trying very hard not to cry. Hell, Rudy was even almost in tears.

"Wow," Jack said. "Just wow."

"It was beautiful," Jerry squeaked, and the boys all started crying. Jack just kept staring at the screen, and realized how much of a jerk he had been to her, telling her not to follow her dream.

* * *

Kim received a call from Jack that night. She didn't know if she should answer it, considering what had happened. She took a deep breath and answered it.

(_Italisised Jack, _Normal Kim)

Hello?

_Hey Kim, it's me _

Oh, hi Jack. If you're trying to get me to change my mind again, it's not going to work, I'm already here and stuff and really..

_No no, it's not like that, I swear. I just wanted to apologize for how I was to you. I shouldn't have told you not to go. I was just... scared of losing you. Kim, I know we broke up and all, but I just want you to know that I still love you, and I know, this isn't the right time to tell you this, but I just need to let this all out. I understand what you're going through, because remember when I had to go to Otai? Well, I stayed because of you, but I'm not saying you should do the same thing, you don't have to, it's your choice, really. _

... Wow, I-I don't know what to say.

_You don't have to say anything, Kim. Well um, I heard your cover. It was amazing, you're amazing. _

Th-thanks. I appreciate that. I-I gotta go.

_Alright, bye Kim _

Kim hung up the phone and threw it across the room, causing Destiny to look up from her work.

"There a problem?" She asked. Kim shrugged, opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"My ex-boyfriend called me and told me he loves me," She said weakly. "And I do too. I never stopped, and neither did he."

"Why'd y'all break up?" Destiny said. Kim then explained about the school, and how far away Seaford was, and all that junk.

"Kim, all I can tell you is to listen to your heart," Destiny said. "It will tell you where to go, and what to do."

"That's exactly what my mom told me, and I came here," Kim sighed. "But now that I am here, I feel like I don't belong."

"That means your brain led you here, cuz you thought that coming here would be the right thing," Destiny said. "But sometimes, when your brain tells you one thing, you need to do the opposite."

"What do you mean by that?" Kim asked.

"Your brain sometimes gets all worn out so you can't think straight," Destiny explained. "And you were probably all worn out from this decision and stuff."

Kim nodded slowly, "I guess you're right. But that means I have to leave here."

"Whatever your heart tells you to do, listen to it," Destiny said, smiling at her. Kim nodded and gave her a hug.

"You're awesome, you know that?" She said, then laughed.

"I know," Destiny joked, then returned the hug.

* * *

Kim was outside the dojo, her legs shaking. She had flown in last night, after her talk with Destiny. She took a deep breath and walked inside. Everyone looked at her, and their eyes all lit up.

"KIM!" They all shouted, then ran up to her for a giant group hug. Only Jack stood behind, waiting for everyone to let go.

"Hey Jack," She said softly, smiling weakly.

"Hey, um, what are you doing here?" He asked, shocked and excited at the same time, but mostly confused.

"I had a talk with my roommate and... I listened to my heart and came home," She said. "I also realized that, I made a mistake going there. I shouldn't have left, and I'm really sorry. I-I love you, Jack."

He looked at her for a moment, then grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. They both faded into complete bliss until Rudy cleared his throat. They broke free, but held on to each other's hands as they continued karate, them all together again.

* * *

**Hehe, my ending was kind of bad, but whatever. That's the end of this two-shot :) Hope you guys liked it! See you all next tie for U!**


	22. Author's Note

**Hey guys**

**I've been getting a bunch of reviews about how I'm not updating.**

**I know I'm not :(**

**But the thing is, school has started for us, and it's gonna be really hard for me to update.**

**I'm not allowed online during the week, and I'm only allowed during the morning for like 30 minutes at most.**

**I'll try to update more during the weekend as MUCH as I can! **

**Love you all, and hope you guys understand xx :)**


	23. U is for Uniforms

**Hey everyone! I'M BACK WOOOHOOOOOOOO! I'm super sorry for not updating, but as I said before, I just don't have that much time. I promise I will update though :) Here's U!**

* * *

**U is for Uniforms **

_Kim's POV _

No. No. No. This can't happen. No. No. Just no.

_Flashback _

_We were all gathered in the gym for an assembly because our principal had some important announcement. Jack and I were sitting next to each other, as usual, talking, laughing, doing what normal best friends do and stuff. Sure, from time to time I notice some glares coming from Donna, Lindsay, and Lorie, but I honestly didn't care. As long as I was with Jack, I was happy._

_"Attention everyone, I have an important announcement to make," Principal Anderson called out. "Starting tomorrow, we will be having school uniforms." _

_My mouth dropped open and I started squeaking random noises. Jack looked at me, worriedly but I didn't seem to notice anything. I also saw that lots of girls all had the same reaction as me. _

_That's not fair! I thought to myself. School uniforms means no more cute clothes during school, and I can't impress guys I like. And by guys, I mean Jack. Yes, I sometimes want to impress him, but I don't overdo it, like some people. _

_"Kim, are you okay?" He asked me. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out._

_"S-school un-uni-uniforms?" I managed out, still shocked by the news. _

_Flashback over _

* * *

I got up the next day in a horrible mood. No more colorful and fun clothes, but plain, boring, uniforms. The thought of it made me shudder. But there was one good thing to it. I didn't have to spend so much time picking out an outfit to wear.. I guess. I sighed to myself as I changed into my uniform. A white blouse, navy jacket, navy skirt, knee socks, and black flats. I put on the navy tie that went along with it. Ew, I look like an employee at some store or something.

I went to school _very grumpy _that morning.

I was greeted by the one and only, Jack Brewer. He always knew how to make me feel better, but I don't think he'll be able to this time.

"Morning sunshine," He teased. "You look happy."

I glared at him. "Not in the fucking mood."

"Oh Kimmy," He grinned. "That doesn't mean I'm not gonna still tease you."

I rolled my eyes and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He whined. "Okay, that hurt."

"Look at my face," I said. "It doesn't care."

"Rawr," Jack said, chuckling. I walked away from him, and he followed me.

"What?" I spat.

"We're in the same class," He smirked. I blushed and punched him again.

"OW! Kim, that seriously hurt," He said again. I gave a sweet smile.

"Oops," I said, then started laughing. He raised an eyebrow at me, then carried me on to his shoulder. I shrieked in surprise.

"JACK! PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!" I shouted, smacking him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Revenge," He said gleefully, then spun me around a few times. After a while, he put me down.

"That was NOT funny!" I glared at him, smoothing out my skirt. He smirked at me.

"It was _very _funny," He told me, laughing. The bell then rang, and we went into class. I noticed that Donna had changed her uniform. She cut the skirt super short, and added glitter all over it. She wore so much makeup and jewelry, I swear, she looked like Justice threw up on her. She sat down in her seat, smirking at how everyone else looked.

Ms. Nathans then came in, and saw Donna. She glared at her.

"Donna, what are you wearing?" She asked her.

"My uniform," Donna smiled sweetly. But Ms. Nathans rolled her eyes. She just pointed to the door.

"Principal's office. Now," She told her. Donna opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. She reluctantly left the room. I was fighting hard not to burst out laughing. I allowed a small smile to appear on my face.

* * *

The day was _finally _over and I left my last class of the day. _Freedom! Freedom to wear whatever we want! _I sighed in relief as I left school. Jack then came up to me.

"Hey," He said softly. "I see you got through the day alive."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

He gave me a cute smile and looked at me for a while. I noticed and tried shrugging it off, but it got kind of weird.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked him. He blinked a few times.

"N-no reason," He stammered. "It's just, you look really pretty."

I blushed. "Th-thanks, but you don't have to lie."

He leaned in closer. "I'm not. I realized that, you look beautiful in anything. Even in a school uniform."

I blushed even more red. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," He whispered, then leaned in and kissed me. It caught me on surprise, but I kissed him back. After a few moments, we needed air and we broke free. I smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We both walked into the dojo, not as best friends, but a little more.

* * *

**Ugh. I make the worst endings ever. Seriously, you all agree with me. I know you do. Whatever, hope this chapter was alright :) I haven't been updating... :( Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please review! This story is almost over! OMG! :( But anyways, please read my other stories as well! :D I love writing for you guys, as much as I love reading them ;) Sorry about this long rant at the bottom lol. Well, see you guys next time :D**


	24. V is for Vanilla

**OMFG I'm finally back on fanfiction! I'm super sorry! :( Ugh, I hate not being online that much -.-**

* * *

**V is for Vanilla **

Kim Crawford walked hand in hand with Jack Brewer into the dojo. Everyone smiled at the adorable couple. They were all Kick shippers.

It's funny, how they were tricked into falling in love with each other. It all started three months ago...

_Flashback_

_Grace looked around for Kim. Once she saw her in earshot, she started to fake a phone call. _

_"I know right?" Grace said loudly. Kim hid behind a pole and listened in her best friend's 'conversation'._

_"Yeah, I feel so bad for Jack. He's stuck in the 'friend zone' with Kim," Grace half-shouted, trying really hard not to laugh. "You don't know yet? Well, Jack has a huge crush on Kim, but she doesn't feel the same way about him."_

_Grace paused for a sec, then continued speaking. "Seriously, he'd die for her. Maybe Kim does have feelings for Jack, she just has to dig deep inside."_

_After a few moments, Grace walked away, and looked back silently to see Kim's reaction. _

_"Oh my god," Kim whispered to herself. Jack then walked up to her._

_"Hey," He smiled, causing her to jump._

_"H-hi," She said quietly, then made a quick excuse and fled. _

_Jack raised an eyebrow but walked into the dojo, being greeted by everyone (Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Grace, and Julie) except Kim._

_"We need to talk to you," Grace said seriously. What they all didn't realize was that Kim was in the bathroom at the time, and heard everything that was going on outside. _

_"...She'd die for you, that's how much she loves you," Eddie had said. Kim raised an eyebrow._

_"I'm having a hard time believing you guys," Jack said. "Just a while ago, she saw me and ran off." _

_"That's 'cuz Kim's embarrassed by her feelings," Grace responded. Kim's eyes widened. They were NOT talking about her... were they?_

_"C'mon, go make your move on her!" Jerry told him, pushing him out the door._

_"I don't know..." Jack said slowly, but Jerry kept pushing him out. Once Kim heard all of them out, she quickly walked out of the bathroom and glared at them. She scoffed, "I can't believe they would trick me like that."_

_After a while, she confronted all of them (except Jack). _

_"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" She shouted at them. "Why would you trick me like that?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Julie asked._

_"You know what I"m talking about," Kim said, getting angrier. "Some friends you guys are."_

_She stormed off. After a few minutes, she heard a skateboard coming towards her. She turned around to be face to face with... Jack. _

_"Hey can we talk?" He asked her. She nodded slowly and they walked side by side. _

_"So um, we have some great friends," He said sarcastically. Kim smirked. _

_"Yeah whatever," She said quietly, still mad at them._

_"Uhm, can I ask you something?" He asked. She nodded. He took a deep breath. "Willyougooutwithme?"_

_Kim didn't catch what he said. "Did you just ask me out?"_

_"Um, well, yeah," He stammered. Kim bit her lip for a moment, then said yes. Then, Jack did something totally bizarre and leaned over and kissed Kim. They were both surprised, yet they enjoyed it. After a few moments, they broke free. He then grabbed her hand and began twirling her around. They went into Baskin Robins **(I don't own it)** and ordered. They both shared a large vanilla shake. _

_"I'll pay for it," They said at the same time, but Jack ended up paying. Kim carried the large shake over to a table, but then tripped on some ice cream on the floor. Luckily, she didn't fall, because Jack had caught her. However, most of the ice cream shake ended up on her shirt. _

_"Are you okay?" Jack asked her, worried. _

_Kim got a napkin and wiped at her shirt. "Yeah I'm fine, I don't think the ice cream is."_

_Jack snickered, and Kim shot a look at him._

_"Vanilla," Was all he said, then burst out laughing._

_Flashback over_

"Jack?" Kim snapped in front of his face. "You there?"

"Oh sorry," He blinked a few times. "I was just thinking."

"About?" She asked.

"You," He smiled, then kissed her nose. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Just how adorable you are," He said softly, then nuzzled his face in her honey blonde hair. "You smell really good too."

Kim rolled her eyes. "What do I smell like?"

"Vanilla," He smirked, causing Kim to push him away.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" She shouted, then jumped on his back, resulting in a piggy back ride from him. He laughed at her antics.

"I love you, you know that?" He said, and she smiled.

* * *

**I'm suppperrrr sorry for not updating in SOO LONGG OMG! For those of you that read my other stories, I might not update them for a while. I just want to finish this story so I can focus on those later. Is that alright? Super sorry BTW!**

**Anywayssss DID YOU GUYS HEAR R5'S SONGS? THEIR ALBUM IS OUT OMFG I LOVE IT SO MUCH AHHHH DON'T YOU LOVE THEM YES YOU DO GOOD!**

**Lol okay yeah I went a little crazy... maybe. not really. haha**

**My favorite's right now are 'Forget about You'... and 'If I Can't Be With You'... and 'Ain't No Way We're Going Home'... and 'One Last Dance'... and 'Love the way you love me'... and 'Cali Girls'... And all their other songs... You get the picture ;)**

**Haha, anyways, see you all super soon! Love you all, and thank you so much for not giving up on me, or this story. I promise to you guys, I WILL UPDATEEEE~**


End file.
